A Change of Fate
by emgibb1208
Summary: Hermione wished for a different fate. Given the chance, the question now lies with what will she do with it. In a different time but the same place, will she do what's best for her new family, her new life and new love? Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or related works, only this plot line
1. Prologue

Two years after the second wizard war a bushy hair witch wandered into Diagon Alley. She surveyed the stores, the busy sounds of the alley not quite reaching her ears. She had no reason to be there, but she had little reason to be anywhere anymore.

Hermione Granger was no longer a gangly, bucktoothed eleven year old. Her learning years both in and outside of Hogwarts was over. Her relationship with Ron Weasley disintegrated, not 6 months after it had begun. They both put it down to the fact that it started in the heat of the moment and childish fantasies of romance where not the basis of a strong relationship.

As she walked in the sun of a world now changed she thought about how life had moved on from the darker times of her Hogwart's years. Harry and Ginny, newly wed and starting a life together. The Weasley's carrying on after much hardship. All the death that had occurred around them. Even before their time in the first war.

What Hermione wouldn't give to not have lived through so much sadness. To be able to change the fates of her friends, her family. To have not lost her childhood in the process. The little things like birthdays and Christmases where trivial in perspective, but what she wouldn't give to be able to experience them and enjoy them with her friends without the imminent threat of attack.

Caught up in her own thoughts, thoughts that constantly plagued her every moment of every day, she forgot to look where she was going. She suddenly found herself on the ground next to a wizened old witch.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione flustered, blushing furiously as she helped the elderly witch of the cobblestoned street "I should've been paying more attention." She looked at the old woman, taking in her appearance. She was so much more than old, this woman was ancient. Obviously blind in her right eye, the left was dark as a night sky. Her skin frail and almost transparent, blue veins criss crossing all over. She had more wrinkles and lines on her face than one would be able to get in the crushed up their parchment as tightly as they could.

"No harm done, dearie" the woman breathed back, her voice sounding more ancient than her features, "you look like you have a lot on your mind"

Hermione mulled the statement around.

"More than I wish I had. What I wouldn't give for a simpler time" She sighed, still holding the old witch's frail and bony hand.

"You wish you had a different fate? Had a different life to the one you were given?" the old woman breathed, slight accusation bubbled under her questions.

"Yes…no…. I don't know. I just feel that maybe things would've….could've been better if I'd done something differently, been able to start at a different point." Hermione stared at her shoes, looking abashed.

"I'm sorry," she stated, flushing lightly "not only have I knocked you down, I'm boring you with the silly details of my life"

"Not at all dearie, sometimes a different perspective is needed every now and then" came the reply.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Help you get somewhere? Are you meeting someone?" Hermione looked around to see if there was a family glaring at her, furious for knocking down their aged grandmother. She spotted two more ancient women a little way up the street, at the entry to Knockturn Alley, looking on curiously; but no angry faces to be seen.

"No, no. Just passing through. I think you may need to go home for a rest though dearie. Too much on your mind perhaps?"

Hermione looked at the old woman, feeling all her energy drain from her, becoming more tired with each passing second.

"I think you may be right" Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Go home dearie, everything will be better in the morning" the elder witch patted Hermione's hand so gently she barely felt it.

"Yes….yes I think I will" Hermione furrowed her brow "I'm so sorry again Mrs…?"

"Clotho dearie….just Clotho"

"Yes, indeed….Clotho" Hermione barely replied as she took out her wand to dissapparated.

With a pop, Hermione left Diagon Alley; reappearing in her small flat. Not even bothering with the short walk from the lounge to her bedroom, Hermione collapsed on the couch almost instantly falling asleep.

Meanwhile three old women huddled in a dark room, removing threads from a giant tapestry, and bringing discard pieces back in to their work.

_A/N_

_There are so many wonderful stories out there about our lovely Hermione moving back in time and I really wanted something different that would actually send her back. Curses and time turners are used a lot and while they are a fantastic starting point, but my original starting point sounded (at least in my head) like I was copying the brilliant works that have come before me._

_If you didn't pick it up, Clotho is one of the Moirai (or the Fates) from Greek Mythology. The other two old women were her sisters Lachesis and Atropos._


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione woke with a vague throbbing in her head. Her body felt stiff, her eyes full of sleep and her brain unable to distinguish between up and down, she felt vaguely ill.

"What are you doing on the couch?" a young male voice asked her. Something about the voice reminded her of someone, but try as she might she couldn't place it.

"I was sleeping, I fell asleep here when I came home" she retorted, noting that her voice sounded higher than she remembered even though it was muffled by the cushion that her face was pushed into, which was lumpier than she recalled.

"More importantly, what are you doing in my house?" she continued, still refusing to move from her position on the couch

"Your house?" the boy's voice repeated "It's technically mum and dad's house, Hermione"

Hermione slowly sat upright at these words. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at the boy from where the voice had originated. A young boy who couldn't be more than 10 looked back at her. Soft sandy brown hair swept across his brow, stopping a couple of inches above his shoulders. His eyes a green with flecks of amber though them looked older and more tired than any 10 year olds should.

"Remus" Hermione breathed, not understanding how he was alive in front of her or why he was so young. Half of her was afraid, the other half wanting to grab and hold him.

"Yes, Hermione it's been my name for the last 10 years I don't see it changing anytime soon"

Hermione got up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. As she ran she noticed that this wasn't her small, blank canvas of a flat and the bathroom wasn't in the same spot either, but she was still able to find it like she knew the house that she was currently in. Cautiously looking into the mirror she gasped realising the face looking back at her was that of an 11 year old girl, her heart dropped as she promptly passed out in a dead faint of the bathroom floor.

Hermione felt a cool damp cloth wiping across her brow. She opened her eye slowly to look up at the woman attending her. She had dark brown hair that curled gracefully around her face. Her almond shaped blue eyes looked down at Hermione full of love and concern.

"Hermione, darling are you okay?" The woman asked, her Welsh accent rolling the 'r's gently "Remus said he found you on the couch this morning before running off on him."

Hermione looked at the woman, with every passing second feeling her old memories pour from her head to be replaced with new ones. The face of her mother Anne Granger was replaced with this woman's, Hope Lupin. Her father was Lyall Lupin a wizard who worked for the ministry, Hope was a Muggle, and Remus was her fraternal twin brother, turned werewolf when he was only 5, only five years ago.

"Mummy" she answered looking back up at Hope Lupin, her bottom lip trembling slightly "I….I don't know….I don't think I feel well." She heard her 10 year old voice answering the woman, part of her relieved that it was her voice as she remembered it, while the rest of her wondered why it should sound different. Vague memories about a past life floated around the back of her mind, clouded and not making any sense. Hermione Granger lived back there, with her own parents, her own life, part of her but not at the same time.

"Oh darling, come along. Let's get you up to your room so you can have a lie down" She said as she helped her daughter off the floor. Hermione picked herself up using her mother's arms as support and looked at herself in the mirror again.

Her hair had soft curls not unlike her mother's but smaller and tighter, the same light brown shade that her brother had. Amber eyes looked back at her flecked with green, a reversal of Remus' but they both shared the almond shape from their mother. Something about the shape of her face reminded her of her old self, Hermione Granger, or what she remembered of her anyway. As well as something about her mouth, the curve of her bottom lip. She noticed that she wasn't bucktoothed, she had perfect straight, normal sized teeth except for her right cuspid which turned in slightly but not obviously.

"Yes, you do look a little paler than usual" Hope commented, running a hand through Hermione's hair; "come along let's get you into bed and you can have a bit more rest"

Hermione allowed her mother to guide her back up the stairs to her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers around her.

"I'll bring you up something to eat later darling, if you're feeling better" Her mother said with a smile. An hour after she left Hermione spied two green eyes spying on her from the door way. She sat up in bed and called her brother over with her hand.

Remus came into the room, climbing on to the end of her bed, surveying her. Hermione perused her memories. After he was bitten their father tried to keep them as separate as possible. Life would be hard enough with one werewolf child, why risk having two. But even though he locked Remus in a silver cage every evening of the full moon locked in their basement, every morning after no matter how many enchantments he used to lock that basement door; Hermione was in there the next morning sitting on the floor outside of Remus' cage talking with him, stroking his hair and telling him he would be okay – that it would all be okay. And now even though she couldn't be with him during the night, Hermione's was the last face that Remus saw and the first every morning he woke up.

_I can't be with him as a human, but I could if I was something else_ she thought, unknown as to where the thought had come from, and discarding it as an errant thought

"Are you okay Mione?" Remus questioned his twin. She was very rarely sick and watching the colour drain from her face so quickly this morning had frightened him.

"Of course silly, I'm fine" she said in a no nonsense manner "I just got up too quick"

"How did you get down to the couch?" His eyes narrowing at her slightly "You went to bed early last night, I saw you come to your room."

Hermione considered the question, shrugging when no memory of the previous night came to mind. She had no idea, but she wasn't concerned and so he let it go. The two of them sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. Neither of them had big personalities preferring to read and study, though Hermione was more outspoken while Remus shied away from others partly because of his lycanthropy.

"What day is it?" Hermione asked, puncturing the silence that surrounded them

"Ummm, Tuesday" Remus replied after a short pause

"The date, Remmy" She retorted rolling her eyes

Remus stuck his tongue out at her, he hated that nickname even though she was the only one he'd allow to use it.

"30th of July" he answered "And it's 1971 in case you forgot" he added with a smirk.

"Oh shut your trap" she said hotly. She pondered the date for a few moments, considering its importance. "We should be getting letters soon" she thought out loud.

Remus shook his head sadly

"_You'll_ get a letter soon 'Mione. Werewolves don't get letters to Hogwarts"

"But you're a wizard too" she pressed "you just have….trouble dealing with full moons"

Remus remained unconvinced despite how sure his sister was. It annoyed him who sure she was, like she knew things he didn't. Hermione thought of the previous months noting that this wasn't the first conversation the two had shared. She climbed out from under her covers to give her brother a hug.

"It'll be okay Remus" she promised holding onto him tightly. On pulling away from him she climbed out of bed and grabbing his hand they went down to the kitchen where their mother was busy making breakfast.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Later that evening their father came home, he face showed his exhaustion. He had barely walked out of the fireplace when the doorbell rang.

"Bloody hell" Lyall Lupin exclaimed "who in the right bloody mind makes house calls at this hour"

Hope walked past her husband hushing him as she went to answer the door. After a few minutes she walked back into the lounge with one Albus Dumbledore following right behind her. Lyall flushed, embarrassed at his previous outburst, sure that his outburst had been heard from outside.

"Professor Dumbledore….I….ummm…sorry about...that...before" he managed to get out

"No worries my dear sir," Dumbledore shrugged off "I'm here to talk to you about your son"

Mr Lupin's face now drained of all colour, while his wife's eyes widened. The both stuttered and stubbled over their words. Dumbledore cleared his throat and held up a hand.

"Maybe you'd like to call him down. Along with his sister, I see no reason she can't be here as well" he suggested straightening his half-moon spectacles.

Hope turned and called up the stairwell for Remus and Hermione to come to the lounge quickly. Two set of feet could be heard crossing the floor and down the stairs, and both stopped at the entry to the lounge, surprised at the house guest.

"Ah, Master Lupin" remarked Dumbledore "and Miss Lupin. How wonderful to meet your acquaintance" a smile lighting up his aged face.

"Um hello sir" Hermione answered first, Remus mumbling a hello to his shoes behind her.

"I'm here this evening with your letters"

Remus looked up unsure he had heard right, while a smile broke out across Hermione's face.

"Our letters?" she asked her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes dear one, your letters. One for each of you" came the reply. Dumbledore held out two matching, thick envelopes that differed on who they were addressed to. Mr Lupin shook his head at the letters, bewildered at the green spider font on the front of each envelope, confused by what was happening.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, there must be a mistake. Remus can't attend Hogwarts, it's just not practical…..Hermione of course, but Remus…"

Dumbledore waved a hand in dismissal as the twins took their letters.

"There is no mistake, both Hermione_and_ Remus will be attending Hogwarts"

"But Remus is…." Mr Lupin interrupted "well, you see, he is different to other children his age" he finished lamely.

"I am well aware of his lycanthropy if that is your concern Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile "but I see that as no reason as to why Remus would be unable to attend the school. I would much rather his young mind put to use at Hogwarts than waste away in a Muggle school. I understand your hesitation, but I highly encourage you to allow him attend"

Their father gaped like a fish, Hermione felt like her face would split in two from how hard she was smiling and Remus looked as unsure as ever.

"Are you sure sir?" He piped up.

"Remus" Dumbledore said calmly "I am always sure" He then surveyed the small family and bowed slightly.

"And I'll now be off, sorry for disturbing your evening. And I look forward to seeing you to on September 1st for the beginning of the school year" and with that Dumbledore strode from their house, down the path that lead to the front door, out on to the street and out of sight.

Hermione sat there, her smile now fixed on her face; Remus still as a statue next to their father, with identical looks of shock. Finally Mrs Lupin broke the silence.

"Well I guess we'll be making a trip into Diagon Alley tomorrow then?" she stated with a smile playing across her lips.


	3. Chapter 2

July 30th 1971

After Dumbledore had left, dinner was finished and their parents were in bed Hermione crept down the hall to her brother's room. They stopped sharing a room after Remus was bitten, but despite their father's effort Hermione ended up in Remus' room during the night at least once every few weeks.

Hermione gently pushed open the door to Remus' room

"Remmy, are you awake?" she whispered into the darkness. The bedside light turned on and she was greeted by a small smile across her twins face. She quickly crossed the cold floor climbing into her brothers' bed, clutching the letter that Dumbledore had handed her.

"Have you opened yours yet?"

"Yeah, just before lights out" Remus replied, handing it to her. Her eyes scanned the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Lupin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Measures have been taken to ensure your ability to attend Hogwarts with little disruption to your education._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione smiled again. She'd been smiling so much that evening her cheeks hurt with the effort. Their mother had sent of a letter shortly after dinner to inform the school that they both would be attending.

"Told you" Hermione quipped nudging Remus with her elbow. He smile a small shy smile back

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" he queried. She gave him a knowing look. He should have known better and trusted her judgment, it was more likely that the mother was really the queen of some small European country than Hermione being wrong.

"Mummy and Daddy are taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Mum's just as excited, she's never been there either" her happiness bubbling through her speech. The Lupin's very rarely went anywhere in the wizarding world, avoiding other who would sooner judge Remus on what he was than who he was.

Remus frowned slightly, enough for Hermione to notice. She wrapped an arm around her brothers' waist. He looked at her sighing.

"I'm scared Hermione. No one will trust me; no one will want to know me."

"Well we just won't tell them till they get to know you then will we?" she assured him squeezing him gently, "I'm sure we will meet people who are willing to overlook the rubbish to get to know the real you. Besides Dumbledore wants you to go, so who cares what ever everyone else thinks."

Remus shrugged. Hermione was always the more optimistic of the two. She was always sure of herself and the brighter side of things. Remus wished he could be more like her sometimes. He looked in his twins eyes. She was wearing that look, the one that said 'it'll be okay, I promise' and it usually was. He sighed wishing she was just a little less right sometimes.

"Stay?" he asked shyly. He knew he was too old be sharing a bed with his sister, but sometimes they just needed each other like that.

"Always and forever" came the reply. And the two of the clambered under the sheets, lying side by side, holding each other's hand on top of the quilt. Before long they were both asleep.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione woke before Remus, climbing out his bed and racing to her room to get dressed for the day. She couldn't ever remember being this happy or excited, but in the back of her mind something said she had done this all before, she'd already been to Hogwarts and there were more important things to worry about. But she pushed it from her mind, what worries could a ten year old have; even if their brother was a werewolf.

She dressed quickly into a simple, light blue shift that her mother had made her, a pair black tights and nondescript black shoes. After she had cleaned and tidied herself up she flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was just finishing her morning cup of tea.

"Good morning darling" Hope said smiling at her daughter and standing up, "were you after some breakfast? Did you want me to make you something?"

"No mummy, I'll just have some toast" She felt too nervous to eat anything more than that. As she waited the bread to cook, Remus wandered downstairs; dressed in grey trousers and a baggy, red long sleeved tee; a look of disbelief still caught up in his features and his hair mussed from sleep. Hermione could see it, in the furrow of his brow and the way he pulled one side of his mouth back, like he'd tried to smile and forgotten how half way through.

"Toast Remus?" waving a slice of bread in her brothers' direction. He nodded in response tearing his eyes away once more from his Hogwarts letter, that he had read and re-read, folded, unfolded and re-folded so many times he had lost count.

Their father had taken the day off work so he could lead the family down to Diagon Alley. They took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and their Father led the way to the Alley entrance.  
Only stopping in at Gringotts shortly, they began to make their way through the various shops to pick up their school supplies.

Stopping in first at Madam Malkins for their school robes the twins stood on the stools while the saleswitch measured this way and that. Another young girl was also being fitted at the same time.

"Hello" she said, red hair flowing down to her waist "Are you first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" Hermione replied, "I'm Hermione and this is my twin brother Remus" motioning to her brother who was staring at the floor trying not to be noticed. "Do you have older brothers or sister there?"

The red haired girl smiled shyly, "No, I'm the first. My parents' aren't magical at all. They thought it was some kind of weird joke when my letter first came."

Hermione found herself unable to continue the conversation as robes were thrown on her to be pinned to the correct size. A sales witch helped the young girl off the stool she had been standing on and collected her purchases.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then," she called smiling "I'm off to meet a friend with my parents"

She turned and started to leave with who could only be her parents and Hermione called after her.

"I didn't catch your name"

"It's Lily, Lily Evans" she replied, her smile reaching her bright green eyes.

They payed for their robes, purchased potions equipment, even stopped in at Eeylops Owl Emporium. They could only afford one owl, Mr Lupin already owning his own abnormally large screech owl Zeus, Hermione pushed for Remus to choose. He missed out on so much because of what he was; she wanted him to have something special. They left with small tawny owl that Remus decided to name Artemis.

He had blushed furiously when his sister encouraged that he own the owl and it be of his choosing. Of course they would share Artemis but Remus knew Hermione had meant for the owl to be his. Even though it was a little obvious that their father favoured Hermione of him, she never let that dictate her thinking and always placed him before herself.

They stopped through Ollivanders and got their wands. Remus' cypress wood, unicorn hair, Hermione's was vine with dragon heart string.

Hermione had boldly told Mr Ollivander straight out what kind of wand she was after, shocking herself and everyone present. And surprising them more when her request was correct and blue sparks gently flew from the tip of the wand; dancing around the small space. Ollivander had never been told how to do his job before, he hadn't even measured her when she stated what she was after. A ten year old witch shouldn't know more about wand lore than he did.

Hermione was embarrassed by her own audacity. It was that foggy part of the back of her mind that had spoken up, telling her exactly what she needed. She continued to stand there with pink staining her cheeks as her father paid for the wands.

Mr Ollivanders' silvery eyes followed her as she left the store with her brother and parents in tow.

Finally stopping in at Flourish and Blotts, their parents purposefully saving it til last knowing the twins adoration for the written word. Mr and Mrs Lupin talked to the clerk for the school set list of book while Hermione and Remus scoured the shelves, reading the spines of the various volumes that stacked the shelves.

Being in a bookstore was like being home to both of them. The light dust, the smell of new books, the richer more divine smell of older tomes, the quiet graceful stillness of the shelving. Of course only Hermione and Remus could possibly describe book shelves as graceful in their stillness.

As Hermione continued to browse the shelves, she felt a tug to her left. Looking around there was nothing there. Walking away the tug returned stronger and more urgent than before. She spun around wildly looking for the source. The tugging nagged at her until she followed its direction. Walking down a particularly dusty aisle, that part of her foggy mind directed her to a large book covered in at least an inch of dust. Pushing the layer from the cover she read; _A History of Animagi and Metamorphagi_. No authors name graced across the front cover. She made to put it back but the nagging in her mind told her she needed to have that book. She cleaned the dust off it the best she could and took it to her parents.

"Daddy, may I have this one please?" Her mother looked at the book first, shrugging at her husband she saw no reason for her daughter not to own yet another book. Her father too glanced at the front cover, his eyebrows raised.

"Surely there is something that would more interest you in the store Hermione?"

"No, I looked. I really would like this one" she pressed gently sliding the book onto the counter. Her father shrugged and paid for the books.

The family left and the clouded part of Hermione's brain celebrated for a reason unknown to her.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Once they were all in bed Hermione turned on her bedside lamp and pulled out her new book. Opening at a random page she began to read.

_The transformation act of an Animagus, the change from human to animal is a long and complicated process. Many do not succeed in this process and those who do require acknowledgement from the government before they begin. The transformation is part self-transfiguration and part self-charm and yet at the same time it is neither, and one or the other._

_The transformation can be aided by the use of a potion, bypassing the need to unravel the riddle of the spell status (whether it is transfiguration, charm, both or neither) that allows one to make the change. But its complexity is such that most disregard in and believe that its involvement in the transformation process is of little use. So much so that is forgotten and excluded from most modern text regard Animagi transformation._

Further instructions followed detailing the wand work and the mental work required to create the change. Hermione scanned the potion recipe and ingredients listed two pages later. All these ingredients where in her fathers' personal stock, from when he had tried to create a cure for her brother. Scanning the recipe again she understood why people choose not to attempt it. It required 2 full days on nonstop attention, ingredient stewed separately to be later mixed together while still freshly brewed. You'd need at least 3 other people to ensure that it all ran smoothly and even then that would be working on the bare minimum. She huffed in frustration. She had hoped that she had found a way to make her brother own transformation more bearable. She couldn't be there with him during the night, not as a human anyway.

_But you now know there is a way, you'll just need a little bit of help_, the thought pushed forward in her mind from an unknown source.

"Yes," she responded to herself "I know that I can help Remus and he doesn't have to be alone" smiling to herself, she lay the book on her bedside table and rolled off into sleep

_A/N Quick thanks to 'Always Brooke', 'PINKPUNKGUITAR' and 'quattrecskids' for leaving reviews. It made my day._

_I hope you've all enjoyed what I've put up and that you enjoy what is to come. I'm trying to decide how this story is going to progress as there are 50 million different thoughts and options running through my head that now that I'm writing them down are all jostling for first choice._


	4. Chapter 3

September 1st 1971

The time between their visit to Diagon Alley to September the 1st past remarkably quickly, it flew past them. Hermione and Remus had finished packing their trunks the night before and they were already loaded into their mothers yellow Morris Marina. Artemis was safely in her cage sleeping soundly. The twins both woke ridiculously early fighting over the bathroom (something they had never done before) with Hermione winning and locking herself in there for the better part of an hour as she got ready for the day.

They left their house in Thornton Heath, travelling the main roads to King Cross arriving there at 10:15. Mrs Lupin went in search of trolleys for her children's trunks, while Mr Lupin locked up the car and got their trunks from the boot.

"Remus, are you okay?" he asked after a longer than average silence. The boy looked up at his father, the man that had spent the last 6 years trying so desperately to undo what had been done to him.

"I think so" he replied swallowing nervously. Hermione looked at her brother, the concern on his face plainly obvious. She reached out for his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise" she told him solemnly, "it's going to be okay." He never understood her confidence but was so relieved to have it, clutching at it as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was definitely they only thing keeping him upright. Their mother returned and their trunks where loaded up, Artemis' cage sitting on top of Remus' trunk.

They wandered through Kings Cross, a few people giving them curious glances because of Artemis as they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. A jolt of excitement passed through Hermione. Her mind telling her this was it.

"Okay" their father instructed "walk straight at the barrier, you two go through and your mother and I will follow after."

Hermione looked at the barrier confidently while Remus lost a bit more colour from his already pale face as she slipped her hand from his. She looked back at him, gave him another reassuring smile and took off towards the barrier. Remus almost shut his eyes, afraid to see her smash into the barrier and hurt herself. But no sooner had she reached the barrier had she disappeared. Remus swallowed again, and with a decisive walked towards the barrier himself.

He passed straight through and stood next to his sister. They both took in the sight of the marvellous red steam train in front of them. It hissed and steam rolled over platform nine and three quarters. Families swarmed all over the platform, voices shouted and laughed at each other, cats meowed and hissed and owls hooting added to the din. With their parents behind them they walked along the platform, their father lifting their trunks into an empty compartment half way down the train. On exiting he was nearly bowled over by two boys running past.

"Sorry Sir!" one called out his black hair sticking up in all directions, pushing a pair of round glasses up him nose, the other with shaggy hair reaching his shoulders almost the exact same colour. They grinned at the Lupin twins and took off again, screeching nonsense at each other.

Mr Lupin mumbled something about young hooligans and no respect under his breath as he re-joined his family. Their mother had already given them a bone breaking hug each, holding back her tears. She knew the day would come when they would have to go off to school, but seeing it all was somewhat overwhelming for the Muggle woman. Lyall gave his daughter a quick hug and kissed her cheek, then offered his hand to his son.

"Have a good year, perhaps we'll see you at Christmas" he said forcing the waver out of his speech. Remus shook his father's hand, no sooner had he let it go, and Hermione had tight hold of it and was dragging him onto the train as it whistled loudly. They leaned out a spare window to wave their parents' good bye, their mother now had tears streaming down her face, and not caring as to the looks it got her. And in a sudden cloud of steam they had disappeared from view.

Hermione sat back down into the comfort of the compartment seat and sighed at her brother, still smiling and shaking her head slightly.

"Stop looking like there's been a mistake and you aren't supposed to be here" she ordered, "you're on the train, we're going to Hogwarts, just like I said you would be"

Remus looked at his sister as she giggled at him and allowed himself a grin. It was real it was all real, and nothing was going to change it.

Suddenly the compartment door burst open and the two boys that nearly knocked down their father tumbled onto the floor in front of them. Laughing like mad people the two boys stood up brushing themselves off before they even notice Hermione and Remus.

"Hello there" said the taller of the two "Sirius Black, nice to meet you" he held his hand out to Remus who took it cautiously.

"Remus Lupin, this is my sister Hermione" gesturing to his shocked twin opposite.

"Oh look, twinsies!" he exclaimed "we got some twinsies James."

The other boy straightened his glasses and looked at the two of them, his hazel eye shining with mischief.

"Hi, James Potter" he introduced himself as. Shaking Hermione then Remus' hands, sitting himself down next to Remus with a silly smile plastered across his face. Sirius sat down next to Hermione with a half-crazed look in his slate coloured eyes.

"So you two know what house you'll be in? Family history with any of them" Sirius asked looking between the two of them. He has stretched out on the seat his arms reaching out along the top, and this left hand very close to Hermione's hair. Remus felt a streak of possessiveness pass through him.

"Maybe" Hermione supplied, ducking slightly as she felt the tall boys' arm dust the top of her head. "Dad was in Ravenclaw and out mother is a Muggle and we don't know much about dad's family so can't really tell at this point"

"Ravenclaw hey?" James commented "Do you live up to the reputation? Are you two brilliant brainiacs?"

Remus looked at him with his brow furrowed. "We like to read and such if that's what you're asking" he said shortly. Sirius waved his arms in the air.

"James, I think we should be off" and with that he was off his seat and out the door. James was quick to follow though before he left the managed to hear something about 'Gryffindor' and 'see you there'

Silence returned to the compartment and all Hermione and Remus could do was stare at each other in slight shock. Neither had any idea as to what just happened. Only a little while later Hermione saw a mane of dark red hair go past. She jumped up and opened the doors.

"Lily?" she called out, the red head turned around and an easy smile spread across her face.

"Hermione, right?" she said walking back towards her. A boy their height was following her.

"I was wondering if I'd run into you, this is my friend Severus" she smile nodding towards her friend, "our compartment got over taken by 5th years so we decided to move" Hermione gestured to where Remus was sitting

"It's just the two of us in here, you're more than welcome to join" Hermione looked at the boy that followed Lily. His skin was very pale, dark eyes and dark hair; he looked as shy as Remus was.

The four of them sat together comfortably talking back and forth, about family, hopes for school and so on. Around midday a witch came along with a trolley.

"Anything from the cart dears?" She asked kindly. Hermione and Remus picked out some of their favourites, Lily who had never tried any of it took a bit of everything while Severus remained in his seat.

"Didn't you want anything?" Hermione asked him as he continued to look at the floor. He mumbled something under his breath as Lily dumped her hoard on the seat.

"It's okay Sev, you can share with me" Lily said kindly. He smiled at her and they continued their conversations.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

It started to get dark outside and the four of them had changed into their school robes. As they watched the darkened scene outside, James Potter and Sirius Black traipsed back into their compartment followed by a short blonde boy. He was so tiny he made Remus look a giant.

"Hello again" James said looking around him "See you made some new friends"

"So have you" Hermione pointed out. The blonde boy behind them shocked anybody had noticed him

"Yes this is our new colleague, Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said waving at the short boy. Hermione felt cold chills down her spine, the back of her mind screamed in protest but she kept her face expressionless. _Peter Pettigrew….not safe…_. Replayed over and over like a broken record.

"And your new acquaintance's?" Sirius asked looking at both Lily and Severus.

"Lily Evans"

"Severus Snape" each of them supplying their own names. James raised his brow at the two of them.

"House preference?" he enquired, exchanging raised brows with Sirius.

"They all sound good" Lily said non-committedly

"Slytherin" answered Severus. Sirius made a noise of disgust while James looked like someone had just fed him Troll boogey's. The Lupin twins understood where they were coming from, Slytherin was notoriously known for spitting out dark wizards and witches

"Do you have a problem with that?" Severus asked flushing slightly. James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Hey, you want to be an evil wizard that's totally up to you" Sirius said coolly, "But if I got sorted there I think I'd just climb back on the train and go home." James chuckled as they both left the compartment.

"See you all up at the school" he called out as Peter shut the doors behind them.

The mood in the room had obviously sank after they left.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The train stopped a short while later, night had fallen but the sky was clear. Thousands of stars shined above them and a crescent moon looked down on Remus almost mocking him. Hermione saw him look up and gave his hand a squeeze. They smiled at each other.

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" a loud voice boomed out over the crowd of student on the platform. While older students moved down a lit path, as the new student made their way to the lantern swinging around at the end of the platform. A giant man stood there waving them all over.

"Hurry up you lot." The giant man called out again, as he led them all down a narrow path that ran the edge of the lake before them. And they all got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Sitting on a mountain, towers reaching for the stars, lights shone through every window. Hermione could feel the magic around her, clasping her twins' hand; glad he was there to share it with her.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant's voice rang out, "quick now"

Hermione climbed into the boat that Lily and Severus had already sat down in, Remus following

The moment everyone was in the boats seemed to move forward on their own accord, passing gently over the completely smooth surface of the lake. Once they reached the castle the man left them at the front door after he knocked. The large doors swung open to an austere looking witch. Hermione vaguely heard her introduce herself as Professor McGonagall and go over the school rules as she led them through the entry chamber. Hermione was too busy looking around her.

She realised that she was now walking through the Great Hall and a sea of students were looking at them all. Hermione looked at her brother who was still holding her hand. He had gone pale again. Hermione missed the Sorting hat sing it's opening song as she whispered reassurances to her brother, repeating that it was all okay and he was meant to be there.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" Professor McGonagall announced. She read through the names one by one, Hermione glancing up at names she recognised

"Sirius Black"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Lupin" she looked at the deputy headmistress, it was her turn. Sliding her hand out of Remus' she walked on stage. She gave him one last smile before he disappeared for her sight.

"Hmmm" the hat whispered in her ear, "Lot of brains, lot of….memories in here. Where to put you. Ravenclaw maybe? No I can see you heart, better go…."

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted the last word. Smiling and moving to her new house, she anxiously watched her brother and breathed a small sigh of relief when he joined her. They were joined by James Potter and Peter Pettigrew while Severus Snape got his wish and ended up in Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood in his place at the head table and a hush fell about the Great Hall.

"Welcome everyone. Before we enjoy our meal a few quick announcements" Dumbledore's voice echoed slightly through the hall.

"First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. No magic is to be used in the halls. And finally, a Whomping Willow has been added as part of the plant life here at Hogwarts and I suggest that if you are very attached to your limbs you stay clear of it. The tree will not hesitate to remove them from you. Thank you" the Headmaster returned to his seat and the start of year feast commenced.


	5. Chapter 4

Time flies when you're having fun, at least that's what they say.

Hermione's year seemed to be slipping away quickly from her. She and Lily became close friends, as they were very similar in a lot of ways except Lily had a temper to match her hair colour where Hermione was more relaxed.

Encouraged by Hermione to make new friends, Remus spent time with Sirius and James, and of course Peter followed them where ever they went. They joked around with each other, pulled pranks on other students. James and Sirius seemed to target Severus more than any other student, which in turn made Lily furious with the pair of them. The only time they didn't play pranks was in Potions class and that usually came down to the fact the Peter's skills in the subject were so poor, nearly every lesson his work exploded and caused enough mayhem without their involvement.

Peter's presence around her brother made her uneasy though she still had no idea why. The internal commentary in her head went off in every class, when they sat near each other at dinner, in the common room; _not safe….don't trust him….not safe…._

She had no idea what it meant. She wanted to share it with Remus but she didn't want to destroy their friendship based off a bad feeling.

Hermione and Remus with all the reading and study they undertook were sitting at the top of the class along with Lily. And even Sirius and James despite their inability to concentrate through an entire lesson where both very bright and managed to have high grades also.

Hermione and Remus both scored very highly in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and surprisingly Sirius held top spot in Potions tied with Severus.

Christmas came and went without much fuss; the twins chose to return home; having a quiet time with their parents though their mother spent most of the time in bed with the flu.

Remus was going down under the Whomping Willow every full moon under the pretence that their mother was ill. To keep up appearances Hermione kept to the hidden section of the hospital wing awaiting his return from the shack, with a small box of chocolate every time without fail.

All of their friends were curious about their mothers' illness that was continually pulling them out of school every few weeks but none of them pressed either for any information. Though Sirius definitely looked less and less believing of their comments every time they said they were going to be away again.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

A few months before the end of the school year as Remus crossed the grounds with Madam Pomfrey to the Willow which stood as his sentry, a pair of slate blue eyes followed him across the lawn.

Curious, Sirius thought to himself; if Remus is visiting his mother, where is Hermione and why is he walking around outside?

Climbing down the stairs from the astronomy tower, Sirius wandered along the halls towards Gryffindor tower, bumping in to a mass of golden brown curls on his way.

"Hermione?" Sirius said helping the girl off the floor "what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at him in stunned silence.

"Umm, I…..ahhhh…..I'm getting books" she said unconvincingly, meekly holding up her book bag.

"Books?"

"Yes to take home so I can do some homework while we're away" Hermione internally slapped herself in the face for the most pathetic excuse she had come up with.

"You're visiting your sick mum and while you're there you lock yourself away and do homework?"

"Yes, I take my school work very seriously, Sirius", cursing herself for her poor choice of words

"Okay" he replied smirking at her, and with that Sirius walked off. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and she climbed the stairs to the hospital wing ready to start her watch while she waited for Remus to get better. Completely unaware of the fact that Sirius followed her.

With his new information Sirius went back to the Gryffindor common room, pulled a spare piece of parchment and began to scribble down what he knew. He wouldn't go to anyone with the information just yet. Not until he knew what was going on.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Remus sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting for the moon. Madam Pomfrey had just left him, as he left the entry hall Hermione had left to collect books before hiding away in the hospital wing, his friends believed that he and Hermione had left a little while ago to visit their sick mother. Lies, his life was a one lie after the other. His sister was forced to hide away and for his sake.

He felt like rubbish and it was about to get a lot worse as the moon rose and he felt the familiar pain grow from the pit of his stomach and spread through his chest. Pain like a million knives stabbing him all over. Tearing down his back fur erupted along his spine, it felt like being ripped in two. The bones in his arms and legs shifted, every bone broke so it could be re-arranged in the new formation. He screamed, god did he scream. Even though he knew what was coming every time he screamed. Then his face, his jaw dislocated as it stretched out. He felt every tooth grow longer. His skull re-shape itself, the burning within pushed him to the brink of madness.

And he was gone. He was no longer Remus, he was the monster. No shred of humanity left in him. He raced around the shack, looking for an escape, tearing at the wall, destroying the furniture. He howled and screamed as he attacked himself as there was nothing else for him to do. Just wait til morning.

Two days later he awoke in the hospital wing. A small hand running through his hair. A small familiar voice murmuring in his ear, telling him it was okay, it was alright and he was safe. He opened his eyes groggy and exhausted and looked at his sister.

"You're here" he told her, just like he did every time he woke up after the full moon

"Always and forever" came the reply as he dozed off again.

HGSb HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The school year ended as swiftly as it had begun. They all passed their classes, even Peter scraping through because of the effort he put into his theory work. As they packed up their trunks, Sirius leaned over and whispered in James' ear

"I think something's up with Remus"

"What?" James asked curious of his best mates' behaviour.

"Remus" said Sirius, still whispering "I don't think his mum's really sick"

"You've been sniffing ink pots again haven't you" James said, looking at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world

"No, I haven't been sniffing freaking ink. I mean it! I think Remus is hiding something and using his sick mum as an excuse…..but she isn't really sick"

"But if she wasn't sick then why does Hermione leave when he does?" James queried, trying to stop the nonsense and quickly as possible

"Well that's it isn't it? She's in on it too! It's like a conspiracy" Sirius answered back, his eye wide.

James looked at his best mate, sighed and hung his head

"You know I think it's a good thing the holidays have started Sirius. I really think you need time to relax and just let go. Calm down and recharge" James soothingly patting Sirius on the back.

Sirius shoved him off and left the room. He'd prove it, one way or another. Something was going on and he was going to uncover it.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

In the girls dorms Hermione and Lily were sitting by their window as the waited for the call to go down to the train.

"Promise you'll write me?" Lily said, looking out on the Hogwarts grounds.

"As long as you write back" was Hermione's reply. They had grown into such close friends over the year, going home and not seeing Lily first thing in the morning was going to be very different for Hermione.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The school holidays were boring, dead boring. They didn't get to see anyone. Lily's family had plans for the whole time. Sirius invited Remus to hang out with him and James but they always fell over a full moon, making it impossible for him to go along.

Their mother was spending more time at her work, their father was busy with his ministry job and the two of them sat around being bored. Hermione tried to research more into becoming an Animagus and even though she understood some of it, she knew she still wasn't grasping the whole concept and was no closer to her goal.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

September 1st 1972

Climbing off the Hogwarts express, Hermione deeply breathed in the night air. Smiling at Remus, they were home.

_A/N I know I know, it's short and I skipped over the whole year, but let's face it. The story of two 11 year olds going through Hogwarts wasn't going to be very interesting. There is only so many times anyone would've read about Hermione in Charms class. I've skipped to their second year because that's when the Marauders find out about Remus, and I'll probably skip forward again to when they get to Animagus stage. And that's where I can build on the Sirius and Hermione and maybe we might consider Voldemort because he is kind of important as far as people stay alive goes. But all in good time_


	6. Chapter 5

November 2nd 1972

Hermione yawned and stretched out. Looking above her she saw the crimson canopy of her four post bed, smiling to herself in delight at being back in Gryffindor tower, back into her routine. She rolled over pulling back the hangings to spy Lily Evans doing the exact same thing. Giggling quietly as to not wake the other girls they shared the dorm with the two of them got up and went down to breakfast.

In the boys' dorms, Remus awoke less pleasantly. Upon opening his eye, two slate coloured irises stared back at him.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelped in surprise rolling straight off the bed tangled up in the sheets. Sirius watched him intently.

"Remus, my good man, thank you for waking up so quickly" Sirius spoke up in a gracious tone. James moved aside his hangings and put his glasses on to survey the scene unravelling in front of him. Peter continued to snoring gently in bed.

"What the hell Sirius?" came Remus' muffled voice as he pulled himself out of his bedsheets. Sirius turned to face him

"How's your mum?"

"My mum?" Remus felt his mouth go dry, "She's okay I guess, still unwell from time to time"

Sirius gaze followed Remus as he left the dorm.

"Sirius" James called out exasperated, "you got to let this drop. There is nothing going on"

"Then how come he was never able to hang out over the holidays?"

"Maybe he was busy" James guessed

"Come off it, he told you how bored he and Hermione were in one of those letters" Sirius shot back, "another thing, I always asked him to come over on the nights when it was a full moon and he always was able to find some excuse"

"What are you trying to say Sirius?"

"I think Remus might have a slight allergy to the full moon"

"What?"

"I think he's a werewolf" he stated. James looked at his friend before bursting out laughing.

"Remus, a werewolf. Don't be stupid Sirius. If he's a werewolf, Snivellus is the Queen of England." And shortly after his laughter subsided James dressed and left the dorm as well.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione Lupin left the girls bathrooms as she walked towards Charms class. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and spun around.

"Sirius," she sighed in relief "you scared me for a minute there"

"Not the intention 'Mione" he replied using Remus' nickname for her. She smiled up at him. He was the only one other than Remus and Lily to use it and honestly she preferred that he call her that then be like James when he talked to Lily and only ever calling her Evans.

"Come on, we'll be late for Charms if we travel at your pace" and she started to walk a bit faster.

Sirius followed the curly hair witch.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked

"Yes?"

"What's up with Remus?" The question hung in the air between them. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"N..Nothing's up….s..same old Remus" she stuttered out.

"Really?" Sirius asked pressing the edges of the envelope hoping something would spill

"Really" came the shrill reply, and the walking pace increased.

"And the fact that your mother gets ill every full moon is a complete coincidence is it?" Hermione stopped in her tracks, fear etched across every inch of her face

"What do you know?" the horrified whisper left her lips. Sirius softened the look on his face and tried to portray some form of compassion, but falling short.

"I started working it out last year, but over the holidays and how schools been going the last couple of months kind of made it more obvious to me"

"What do you know!?" she asked again in a stage whisper

"Remus is a werewolf isn't he?"

Hermione felt herself die on the inside. She had tried so hard to make sure that Remus was safe. That is was okay, she promised him it was okay that it would always be okay. Sirius caught the look on Hermione's face

"No, Hermione it's okay. I'm not upset or angry. Nothing's changed except I know now" Sirius blurted out as fast as his could. She looked at him eyes guarded

"You don't care?" She asked in a small voice.

"NO!" Sirius answered maybe a little too loudly "No, he's still Remus isn't he? I just now know about his…little furry problem" he finished frowning at himself pondering the choice of words.

"Little furry problem?" Hermione questioned before peeling off into giggles. Sirius allowed himself to smile now he was sure his friends sister wasn't about to faint on him.

"But he won't talk to me about it" Sirius said once she had stopped giggling

"Well we were brought up not to, he's been like this for a while Sirius. He's not just going to open up overnight"

"Well perhaps you can talk to him, get him to open up to us. I'm sure the others won't mind either"

Hermione whipped back around. James and Peter didn't know

"No, you can't tell anyone, do you understand me Black?" Hermione spoke in a furious whisper, "we worked too hard to try and have the normal life that everyone else gets. If you tell anyone you'll destroy that"

"Well it doesn't help that I spoke to James about it and he doesn't believe me at all!" Sirius exclaimed, frustrated at the new situation in which he found himself.

They were almost at the classroom, the voices of the other students reached their ears.

"Look Black" Hermione spoke softly yet strongly, "We'll talk later, you can meet me in the Library after lunch and we'll talk about it then okay?"

"Fine" came the reply, the dark hair boy in front of her pouting like a petulant child. Fake anger in his blue grey eyes.

"Good boy" she said sarcastically, patting him on the head as they rounded the last corner and went into class.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Sirius Black sat in the library waiting for his friends' sister to walk through the door.

"Can't we go yet Sirius, I'm bored" whined James rocking on the back legs of his chair.

"No, we're meeting 'Mione here"

"Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy?"

"James come on, just quit your whining would you?" Sirius returned his gazed back to the Library entry just as Hermione Lupin walked through the door. Sirius stood up immediately. Hermione walked over; on noticing James she became overly cautious

"You brought James" she stated slowly

"Look, we're a kind of two for one deal okay?" he spoke back quickly. Seeing the determination on his face Hermione huffed and motioned for the two of them to follow her. She led them down the back towards the restricted section.

"Is the about the fact that Sirius thinks Remus a big, bad wolf?" James asked rubbing his hands through his hair, making more odd angles occur all over the place.

"Yes" Hermione replied

"But we aren't calling it that" added Sirius "it's his little furry problem" James looked from Sirius to Hermione and back again.

"You can't be serious" he said her Hermione in a raised whisper, his hazel eyes wide behind round frames.

"Well she isn't, I'm Sirius….She's Hermione…your James and we're talking about the fact that I was right, about Remus"

James rolled his eye at his friend, trust him to make a joke right now. He delivered a quick slap to the back of Sirius' head.

"So he's really a werewolf then?"

"Yes" Hermione sighed "But you can't tell him I told you. And you can't tell anyone else either."

James and Sirius both drew and x across the chests.

"I will talk to Remus for the two of you and hopefully he'll talk to you about it"

"What about Peter?" James asked "He's our friend too, can't he know?" Hermione shook her head her curls shaking madly.

"No, I don't trust him"

Sirius looked at her strangely.

"You don't trust Peter? You got to be kidding me? Nobody even looks at him twice!" he exclaimed

"And that's exactly why I don't trust him"

James shrugged, what did it matter? If Remus decided later on to let Peter in on the secret he'd let him in. They all left the library. Hermione would talk to Remus tonight and hopefully tomorrow being Saturday he might just talk to them about his furry little problem.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Dinner had finished ages ago. Nearly everyone had gone to bed Hermione sat with her brother in front of the hearth while he read. She quickly looked around the common room only seeing a couple of 5th years who had fallen asleep doing homework. She turned to her brother. He was lost in his book, not looking at her as he concentrated on the fine print in front of him.

"Remus? James and Sirius…they're your friends right?" Hermione asked slowly

Remus lowered his book down and looked at his twin, brow furrowed

"What are you getting at 'Mione?"

"Well you trust them don't you?"

"I guess so, yeah" wondering what she was getting at

"Do you think you'd ever consider, you know, telling them?"

"Hermione are you mad? I've never had friends before besides you and the first lot I get you want me to tell them that? They'll never talk to me again!"

He tried to reclaim his calm, his heart pounding away in his chest.

"People don't trust my kind Hermione. I'm lucky to be here at all. The last thing I want to do is destroy everything by turning around and saying 'guess what guys, I'm a werewolf.' There is no way I'd tell anybody if I can help it."

Hermione sighed, holding her brothers' hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You might want to reconsider that" she replied not quite meeting his eyes

"Hermione what did you do?" accusation mixed with sadness was obvious in his voice.

She looked back at her brother,

"I swear I didn't do anything, they'd already worked it out, and they came to me to talk about it because you wouldn't say anything! All I did was tell them they were right"

Remus sat the trying to absorb the onslaught of information.

"Remmy? Are you mad at me?" She asked him in the smallest voice she could manage

Remus shook his head

"All three of them know?"

"Not Peter, I didn't trust telling him"

Remus nodded. He felt numb, he wasn't sure if this meant his life would now be over or not

"They're okay with it you know"

He looked at his sister, who was gently rubbing his shoulder, her almond eyes wide.

"They don't mind?" smiling slightly when she shook her head, or it could've been a grimace. Hermione wasn't sure in this light.

"I think I'm going to go to bed 'Mione…I have a lot to do tomorrow"

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Remus woke the next morning to find the dorm deserted. He wandered down to the common room to find his friends. Sirius and James saw him immediately, and the three of them wandered back to the dorm.

"So…..how's things?" James attempted some casual conversation. Remus gave him a pointed stare.

The three of them sat there for a moment or two before Sirius exploded

"Look, I'm just going to address the Hippogriff in the room. Remus is a werewolf, you were hiding it with your sister. I worked it out, I told James, we confirmed it with Hermione and neither of us give two shits"

"You finished Sirius?" James asked trying not to laugh. Sirius thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," James looked at Remus "look mate, we know now. Nothing's going to change your situation and we'll be your friend regardless"

"You don't care that I'm a monster?"

"You aren't a monster Remus" Sirius interrupted "You're still the same guy, just with a little furry problem"

Remus grinned; having his friends know took a weight of his shoulders.

"And Hermione asked us not to talk to Peter about it" James added

"Yeah, I think I agree with her on that" Remus pondered that piece of information "Not that I don't like Peter, but Hermione has her reasons. And she's usually right so I'll stick to what she thinks for now"

Sirius and James nodded choosing to side with how Remus felt seeing it was his, well for lack of a better term, little furry problem.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N Hey everyone._

_Quick thanks to 'CGinny', 'SuperPotterWhoLockFan', 'TempestinTime', 'Lupinesence', 'NeonDomino' and 'PINKPUNKGUITAR' for the wonderful reviews. You are all so positive and it really helps. I don't think I'd be pushing out chapters so quickly if it wasn't for your support._

_Skipping forward to their fourth year now, I decided that waiting until fifth year for Animagus transformations is just too long. And before anyone decides that Hermione is being very un-Hermione like, just remember in this she's Hermione Lupin not Hermione Granger. Lot of Love and enjoy_

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

November 12th 1974

Hermione walked into the girls toilets on the on the first floor. Moaning Myrtle could be heard bubbling in the last toilet in the row. Sirius was sitting on the floor near the sinks he'd been there over night to ensure that the dried puff skein skin was added to the potion as soon as it had finished stewing for 14hours and 52 minutes. She watched him as he carefully strained the stewed mix into the full potion, changing from a dark muddy brown to a light sky blue. He smiled looking up at her.

"Almost done" he said yawning loudly. She smiled back at him, helping up off the floor.

"Go to bed" she said pushing him to the door, "I'll finish up and we'll meet up with James later tonight"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let you finish this thing and take all the glory"

The three of them had been working secretly on the potion from Hermione's book for the last 2 years. The first three attempts they added a part too quickly, and then the next four exploded at some point or another. This time they had created a strict framework around the potion. One of them had been with it at all times. There was only 3 hours left before the potion would be completed. Three hours and they would be one step closer to being Animagi.

"Fine" she said, "but don't expect me to feel sorry for you"

Hermione had developed a weird kind of friendship with James and Sirius. United over a common goal; help Remus

James had, since the end of their third year, had started to call out ridiculous declarations of love at Lily, which only succeeded in making the red head furious and endeavour to avoid him at all costs. She didn't care for his looks or his position on the Quidditch team but that didn't stop him trying. Both he and Sirius had grown, physically at least, a great deal in 4 years, but Sirius had filled out as well.

The Gryffindor beater had girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre. His tall frame, lightly muscled body, long shaggy hair that graced his shoulders and dark slate eyes were a deadly combination.

Hermione had grown too, her face had lost some of its roundness, lips had become fuller, hair was longer and more honey coloured, and she had slight curves that distinguished her as no longer being a child, but not an adult either. Remus was taller than her now, after being the same height for so long. His body filled out with ropey muscles more to do with his regular transformations than any kind of exercise. Small scars had begun to litter his back and chest from where his skin tore during his change.

"You know" Sirius interrupted her thoughts yawning again, washing his face in one of the sinks "This will be like giving myself an early birthday present, not just a Christmas present for Remus"

Hermione mulled over his opinion, it was true – Sirius birthday was less than 48 hours away but none of them bothered with it, in an attempt to discourage his fan base.

They sat in silence that Hermione preferred and Sirius was happy to give her. Two hours later they sat looking at their potion that had changed to a pale lime green shade quite successfully. Hermione felt like her heart could burst with happiness. Nine years after Remus was bitten and four after she had set this goal for her and it was finally ready.

Sirius poured the potion into three separate crystal phials, about two mouthfuls each. Putting a stopper in each of them, Sirius looked at Hermione

"Tonight?"

"Tonight" she agreed, "Forbidden Forest"

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Three students made their way out of Gryffindor tower under an invisibility cloak. On reaching the Forbidden Forest they removed the cloak looking at each other with apprehension and excitement.

"Who goes first?" James asked stowing the cloak under his robes. A mad grin plastered across his face Sirius stepped up to the plate.

"To your health" He toasted, slamming the potion back. He grimaced slightly.

"Taste bad?" James queried. Sirius shook his head, shivers running down his spine.

"No….really cold….brain freeze" he managed to spit out. Shaking it out; he closed his eyes and concentrated. The air vibrated around them; and after a few moments where once stood Sirius Black stood a very large shaggy black dog. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I think all those times I called you 'good boy' must have rubbed off on you" she stated grinning. The dog looked at her with a very human kind of exasperation, before slowly changing back into the young Gryffindor boy they knew.

"Aahhh," Sirius exclaimed "it feels really weird" shaking out his shoulders again. James went next, slightly more cautious about how quickly he drank the potions.

"Neurgh!" he managed to get out from between his teeth, "I think the brain freeze is unavoidable." Within moments in his place stood a dark stag, with tiny light coloured marks around his eyes similar to James' round glasses but almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Nerdy looking stag James" Sirius laughed noticing the markings. James changed back shoving Sirius to the ground.

"At least I don't have fleas" he said grinning at his friend. The two of them now looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione swallowed nervously, raised the potion to them before tipping the contents down her throat.

Her face scrunched up from the sudden burst of cold that up her throat and behind her sinus. Closing her eyes she felt her mind go blank and all the theory she studied behind the transformation, that they all studied made sense; in an upside down backwards sort of way. It made sense that there were very few Animagi out in the world. A warm feeling spread through her chest and out into her arms and legs. She felt her bones shift and re-arrange themselves, not painfully but it did give the sensation that they'd all turned to jelly. She felt herself shrinking down, noises in the forest becoming louder as her hearing range expanded. The smells around her becoming more complex. Opening her eyes she looked around her. She saw James and Sirius looking down on her.

"You know it's too bad you didn't turn into a horse James" Sirius commented, "then we would've had all the necessary ingredients for and English hunting party"

Where Hermione had stood there was now a small red fox, though her coat was coloured more like Hermione's hair than a true red-orange of a standard fox, black legs and a glorious bushy tail. The fox stuck its tongue out at Sirius which caused both boys to burst out laughing for such a human mannerism to be displayed by the small animal.

Hermione concentrated, feeling the vibrations in the air and the feeling of her bones returning to jelly as they re-arranged themselves. On returning to her proper human size she let out a very girly squeal. .They had done it, they were Animagi.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

December 25th 1974

The Lupin twins made the decision to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas with Sirius and James. Hermione had asked Lily to stay as well, but as soon as she found out that James (or 'that git' as she preferred to call him) she made her excuses and decided home was a better option. It was only the four of them left behind for the holidays as well a couple of seventh years trying to get a head start on studying for their N.E.W.T's.

Christmas morning came and Hermione met her brother and his two closest friends down in the common room.

"Merry Christmas!" Sirius yelled, he had tinsel wrapped around his torso and lengths of it hanging of him arms. He pushed a Santa hat on her head and led her down to the couch where he brother was sitting. Sirius had gotten to him already, he was sporting a red and green pointed hat and fake pointy ears. She couldn't help but giggle at him and James who had a pair of felt antler and a large red bow tied onto his head and was wearing almost as much tinsel as Sirius.

"He gets a bit over excited at Christmas" James explained gesturing to their prescribed outfits.

"You would too if all your Christmases were just stuffy dinners with old relatives who are nearly dead" Sirius retorted throwing more tinsel at his best friend.

They sat and opened their gifts from each other and their families. Hermione received a large box of Honeydukes chocolate and some reading books from her brother, a beautiful cashmere scarf from Lily in her favourite shade of blue (giggling slightly because she had bought the same thing for Lily except in a dark emerald green), a new quill and ink set from Sirius which surprised her as she had pointed it out months ago during a Hogsmeade visit. She got to the last one from James and opened it up. Inside was a dark red cloak with a hood and a small woven basket.

She looked at him curiously, holding up the gift. James just smiled and pointed to Remus.

"To match Remus" He said simply. She looked at her twin who had unwrapped his own present from James, revealing a tee-shirt with the words 'Big, Bad' printed on the front, frowning slightly not understanding the reference.

Hermione threw a cushion at James' head

"You're such a dick sometimes Potter, you really are" she told him, failing to mask the laughter in his voice. Sirius who had just worked out the connection was rolling on the floor laughing madly. Remus looked at his sister for guidance, whatever the joke it was over his head.

"Red riding hood and the big, bad wolf, Remmy" she supplied rolling her eyes. Remus threw a slipper at his friend.

"Prat" he mumbled under his breath, smile playing across his face.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

After dinner Hermione, Sirius and James led a confused Remus across the grounds.

"Where are we going?" he asked for what seemed like the 100th time and for the 100th time none of them answered him. Eventually they stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What's going on?" Remus looked between his sister and his friends.

"One last present Remus, from us to you" James said a mischievous glint in his eye. Remus didn't like were this was heading. His wolf senses pick up the vibrations and the accompanying hum in the air very quickly, how the smell of the air changed like it was about to rain even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He watched as they shrank or grew, sprouting hair and tails, how they changed from people he knew to animals in front of him. His mouth opened at closed like a fish as he looked at the large stag, the giant of a dog and a small fox the size of a house cat. They changed back and Remus felt a little faint.

"When?...How?...Why?" he asked, trying to comprehend what was going on around him. Hermione walked up to her brother reaching for his hands.

"Last month while you had that cold. With a lot of research and hard work, trust me I've been working on it with them for the past 2 years. And so you wouldn't be alone Remus" she finished giving her twins' hands a gentle squeeze. Remus looked at her long and hard.

"But you can't be with me when I change, it's not safe….I'm not safe! I could kill you!" he cried out, looking at them with horror.

"That's a possibility if we were to come with you as humans" James piped up, "but as animals, it shouldn't be an issue"

"Besides James and I are such large animals when we change, surely between the two of us we can keep one of you in check" Sirius added smiling.

"You can't tell us not to Remus, we're going to be with you. To help you. And you can't tell on us either; because we've done this illegally and you don't want us to get in trouble do you?" his twin finished smiling innocently.

Remus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're all fucking mad, aren't you?" he said, more as a statement than a question.

"What can we say Remus, you're rubbing off on us" Sirius joked. Punching his friend in the arm they all shared a laugh. He was okay with them, he thought it was ridiculously dangerous and if any of them got hurt he'd hate himself. But even so, they went through all of this just for him, he couldn't help but smile.

The four of them made their way back up to the castle laughing and joking along the way. They were stopped at the front door by Dumbledore, a grave look across his usually cheerful face, no light shining in his eyes

"Mr and Miss Lupin" Dumbledore looked at the two of them, their smiles rapidly falling from their faces, "I need you to follow me please, something has happened to your mother"

_A/N Yes I'm ending the chapter there. Tell me what you think, tell me your opinion of Hermione's Animagus! I didn't make her a wolf because it just seemed too obvious. And I made her small because I've written out Peter. I have to name her Animagus form too so feel free to leave any suggestions!_


	8. Chapter 7

Dumbledore had led the twins to his office where they had used the Floo to travel back to their house where their father was waiting. He sat on the couch in their lounge face buried in his hands. He looked us as they entered. Hermione looked at her father.

When did he get so old? She thought to herself. The thought may have been a little rude but it didn't stop it being true. He looked like he had aged 10 years since they last saw him. His skin looked pale, dark shadows under his eyes, frown lines where there had been none before. Hermione moved towards her father slowly.

"Daddy? What happened?"

Remus hadn't hung around to find out what his answer was, he had gone straight to his mothers' room. Looking for her, he nearly missed her lying in bed. She didn't look like his mother. Her skin was grey, eyes sunken, hair dull and in desperate need of a wash. Their mother was sick often, it was true, but Remus had never seen her this sick. Normally it was just the flu and while that was a bit gross; but never had she looked like the skeleton in front on him. She was sleeping and Remus dared not touch her, in case she broke.

Hermione walked into the room, coming up behind her brother slipping a small hand into his. Remus heard her heart falter as she laid her eyes on their mother, and taking in a breath she whispered one word in to her brothers' ear, one word that had already torn her world in two.

"Cancer"

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hope Lupin passed away in the night only a few days later. Never ending streams of tears ran down Hermione's face. Remus locked himself away in his room blaming himself over and over again. Hermione had tried to convince him it wasn't his fault to no avail.

Every full moon they had told everyone their mother was ill so they had to leave to spend time with her. Was this the kind of justice the universe took? Remus thought so. When the full moon came, Remus locked himself in his cage. During the night Hermione came down in fox form, slipping through the bars and curling up under the werewolf jaw. Remus appreciated the company that made his transformation easier to bear.

A week later Remus was still blaming himself, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to her brother, slapping him across the face, he looked at her stunned

"It's not your fault okay?!" She screamed at him, "Nothing you do or did do or could do would change anything!" Tears welled up in her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before seeking solace in each other's arms, letting their tears flow freely.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

They returned to Hogwarts a little after the term started back. With James and Sirius' help it all flowed into a normal routine fairly easily. The four of them made trips down to the Whomping Willow together, Hermione transforming first to slink between the trashing branches to slow the trees attacks.

Some night's they didn't even bother with the shack, choosing to roam the forest instead. James and Sirius were able to keep Remus in check and their presence usually helped Remus stay calmer. Their plan had been working perfectly – Until Sirius opened his mouth.

Remus had already left with Madam Pomfrey for the night, at her insistence (which happened every few months or so). James was watching by the window waiting for her to return to the castle before they joined their friend. Hermione sat on the hearth reading the book Remus gave her for Christmas.

Sirius stalked through the portrait hole scowling, very obviously in a bad mood.

"What's up with you?" James noted his friends' appearance

"Snivellus" he spat out darkly "and his abnormally large nose"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She never understood the animosity between James and Sirius and Severus. True she and Severus weren't friends; but they regularly studied together with Lily.

Sirius still looking murderous, sat on the couch putting his dirty boots on the small table in front of him.

"And how is the slimy git this evening?" James asked no longer looking out the window.

"Asking about Remus"

Hermione felt her eyebrow rise into her hairline.

"Remus? My Remus?"

"Yeah, asking about what's going on, why he's always sick, why we walk across the grounds in the evening. That sort of thing"

"And what did you say?" Hermione said quietly

"I told him go poke the bloody Willow if he must know and to leave me alone"

Hermione felt her stomach drop as James ripped Sirius of his seat.

"You idiot! It's a fucking full moon tonight!" Sirius eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck…."

"Come on!" James yelled grabbing Sirius by the collar and dragging him from the common room, Hermione on their heels.

Soon as they were on the grounds James summoned his broomstick, racing of ahead of them, as soon as they were out of the light from the castle Hermione and Sirius changed.

Hermione could see Severus' dark figure using a large branch to poke the knot in the Willow's trunk. They weren't going to make it. James flying ahead reaching Snape as he was half way down the passage, grabbing him round the middle pulling him away. Just as Remus came out snarling. Sirius forced Remus back down the passageway as Hermione looked on in horror, feeling so pathetically useless. Too small to help Sirius and in the wrong form to help James.

Finally Remus was out of view and James let go of Severus, and Sirius re-appeared looking worse for wear.

"Let go of me Potter" Snape spat venomously

"My pleasure Snivellus" James said, dusting himself off.

The group turned away from the Whomping Willow to be faced with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, neither looking impressed.

"Would someone please explain the meaning of all this" McGonagall demanded. Sirius stepped forward.

"It's my fault Professor" he admitted "I told Snape to go check out the tree and how to stop it from moving" his hands in his pockets he didn't dare look at the headmaster or the deputy.

"And your involvement in this Mr Potter?" She asked him

"I….I was just trying to stop Snape from reaching the tree" he said lamely.

"I believe Mr Snape and I need to have a word or two in my office" Dumbledore spoke, putting an old hand on Severus' shoulder guiding him towards the school, "I'll trust you can deal with this Minerva?"

McGonagall nodded curtly as Dumbledore and Snape walked away from them. Rounding back on to Sirius as she turned around

"50 points from Gryffindor, Mr Black and 2 weeks' worth of detention with Mr Filch" She told him, nostrils flaring in outrage. Looking to James she spoke once more "30 points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter. But under no circumstances is this to become a regular occurrence"

"No Professor" the mumbled in unison as they walked back up to the school together.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Three weeks after the incident the group had forgiven Sirius, though Hermione took a bit longer than the other two. She had delivered him with one hell of a slap when he and James had returned from talking with McGonagall. She was still speaking shortly with him and calling him Black.

The next weekend allowed them a Hogsmeade visit, Hermione decided to spend some quality girl time with Lily, feeling she deserved a much needed break from all the testosterone. Walking to the carriages, Lily failed to get past James without being notice.

"Evans! My beautiful flower! Let me compare thee….." James was cut short as he tripped over Sirius out stretched foot. Hermione shot Sirius a smile of appreciation, which he was unable to return being pulled down into the snow by James.

Hermione and Lily wandered around Hogsmeade, through Honeydukes and the bookstore before stopping at the Three Broomsticks. They sat there sipping their butter beer quietly when Lily posed Hermione with a statement she wasn't suspecting.

"Severus was talking to me about your brother the other day"

"Remus?" Hermione asked, unsure as to what could've brought the conversation up.

"Yeah" Lily responded "He thinks he, Potter and Black are up to something. I have a feeling he wanted to add your name in there too," she finished with a smile.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked after a moments' silence.

"I know they're your friends Hermione, but James is an idiot and Sirius will snog anything that moves, I doubt they could be up to much at all" came the answer.

Hermione laughed along with her friend. Glad that she didn't suspect anything. She loved Lily and trusted her dearly, but she wasn't ready for everyone to know about her brother.

They had almost finished their drinks when Severus Snape walked through the door. Lily waved him over, and over he came. Sliding delicately between the tables of the crowded pub. He sat himself down next to Lily, nodding a greeting her Hermione as he sat down. Severus sat there looking at his shoes while Lily had a tight lipped smile stuck on her face. The two of them had been fighting more and more lately. Not on purpose, but more because of who Severus chose to hang out with.

"How are things with your friends?" Lily asked him, the word 'friends' dripped with sarcasm as it left her mouth.

"You're my friend" he pointed out. Lily looked at him, her eyes betraying her sadness.

"Yes we are Sev, but I was referring to those people you hang out with. They're down right creepy"

"They aren't really like that, it's all just a laugh really" he said defending his position.

"They use dark magic Severus, how is that a laugh?" Lily looking at him with accusation in her eyes. Hermione looked at the table. She chose not to get involved, she may have sat with both Lily and Severus in the library but their friendship was something she didn't understand nor did she try too.

"What about all the stuff Potter and Black get up to?" came his retort "walking around the school like they own the place"

"What's Potter got to do with all this?"

Hermione looked up from the table slightly, she too was intrigued as to why Severus had mentioned the pair.

"Sneaking out at night with Lupin. Something isn't right" he snapped back

"People get sick Severus"

"During the full moon?" he pressed, suddenly realising who the company was he looked down at his shoes abashed.

"I know your theory" she said coldly "and I've heard enough of it. Remus Lupin is a perfectly normal wizard and you need to stop obsessing over the whole lot of them."

"I'm just trying to show you they aren't as wonderful as everyone thinks they are" he tried to explain.

"At least they aren't using dark magic" Lily bit back, "You're a bit ungrateful don't you think? I heard Potter saved you from whatever is in that tunnel, under the Willow"

"Saved ME?" he exclaimed "He was saving his own neck, Black's neck. You can't….I won't let you…"

"Won't let me what?" she interrupted, green eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione tried to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down but Lily just shrugged her off.

"It's just….you know….Potter fancies you, I don't want to see you made a fool of" he said weakly.

"James Potter is an arrogant toerag and a pathetic excuse for a wizard" she announced "I don't need you telling me that. But your friends Severus? They're evil" Lily got up from the table grabbing Hermione's hand the two of them left the Three Broomsticks leaving Severus by himself.

Once outside she huffed hotly.

"I can't believe him, trying to control what I do, talking about your brother like that, he's a bloody idiot" she exclaimed wildly

"It's okay Lily, just calm down" Hermione tried in a soothing tone

"It's not okay, he judges people based on facts and figures half the time instead of getting to know them. And the ones he allows that courtesy, he doesn't blink twice at the horrible things they do."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure things will be okay" Hermione tried attempting reassurance instead. Lily sighed and looked at her friend.

"How is Remus?" Lily asked her "You know after the other week"

Hermione looked at her, eyes wide and Lily shrugged.

"I worked it out last year. You're my friend Hermione. Once I worked out it wasn't you it did really leave me with many choices did it?"

"And you're okay with it?"

"I'm a little annoyed you never told me"

Hermione smiled at her friend. She knew Lily wouldn't say anything to anyone and for once she was glad to have a friend to call her own to share it with.

_A/N Wow, I'm blown away with how many views my one little story has collected in the past 2 days. Thanks to those who left suggestions for Hermione's nickname ('nostalgiakills', 'CGinny' and 'TempestinTime'). Trust me you won't have to wait long for it. As soon as this is up I'm starting the next chapter._

_Just remember we have the Marauder's Map, Lily and James to sort out, Hermione and Sirius, wolfsbane potion (yes I'm going to cover this), Voldemort and how that's going to tie into that foggy part of Hermione's mind. Lots of stuff to cover, so while it seems like I might be jumping forward quite quickly there is a lot of content going into this story so hopefully you won't feel like you're missing out on anything._


	9. Chapter 8

November 14th 1975

Hermione perused her papers on their current work. The largest piece of parchment in front of her, many folds and flaps that could all be folded away neatly. Every inch of the giant parchment covered in fine ink print, marking out the various halls, stairwells, hidden passages, even down to the position of the toilets and supply closets on every floor of Hogwarts.

The four of them, the Marauders as they now called themselves, had documented every floor of their school. When they had spare time James and Sirius scoured the castle for every hall and passage way, bringing the information back to Hermione and Remus, who organised every scrap they were provided with. By this evening they would have a working map. One that marked every person, ghost and animal inside the walls. It wouldn't be fooled by invisibility cloak, potions, glamour's or lies.

"Hey Cady" Sirius called out as he came down the stairs from the boys dorm. Hermione smiled at him

"Hello Pads, happy birthday"

He grinned in response puffing out his chest

"16, and officially older than the rest of you" Hermione shook her head. She never could understand why Sirius had started Hogwarts a year later than everyone else. He was the only one in 5th year who turned 16 before Christmas.

"Hogmeade visit today" he said stretching out along the couch

"Mmm, I think Prongs is going to attempt to ask Lily again after breakfast"

James had asked Lily to go with him to the village every weekend since the beginning of the year, and every time she said no.

"Speak of the Devil…" Sirius pointed to the dorm stairs where one James Potter wandered down

"Today is the day, she's going to say yes, I can feel it"

"I'm sure" Hermione scoffed. James looked down at her offended

"How dare you mock me Cadmean" James took on a haughty tone "the lady may have refused me before, but my charms are irresistible" and he pranced out the portrait hole, leaving Hermione in a fit of giggles, accompanied by Sirius' deep bark like laughter.

"So Mione," Sirius started "Hogsmeade today?" He looked at her hopefully

"Yes I'm going with you and Remus, we go every time a visit is scheduled" she replied smiling "though I think I'll be leaving you two early to go console Lily" she added

Sirius felt is heart sink slightly, though kept his smile in place.

"Yeah, Lily of course" he responded.

Remus came down to the common room noticing Sirius arm, very close to being around his sisters' shoulders. He cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. On instinct, the moment he spotted Remus, Sirius shifted putting space between him and the curly haired girl.

"Moony!" Sirius said from his new position on the couch, "Hogsmeade visit?"

Remus looked at his friend suspiciously

"Yeah, sure. I assume James has already gone down to ask Lily?"

His sister and friend both nodded.

"Come on Remmy," she said collecting her work and placing it inside her bag, "if we hurry we might catch the end of it" and the trio left Gryffindor tower to see how much trouble their lovesick friend got into today

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The four of them sat in a carriage, James sporting a fresh red hand print across the side of his face.

"You know I really think I'm making progress" he commented, his eyes still not able to maintain focus.

Sirius snorted while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Prongs, if you toned it down a bit and stopped calling her Evans you might get somewhere" she suggested, but the dazed look on his face told her he heard nothing of what she just said.

As the carriage came to a stop, Hermione jumped out first. Calling back over her shoulder

"I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks later, I think I have some consoling to do" smiling and curls bouncing she left through the fresh falling snow. Sirius' eyes following her as she went.

Hermione found Lily standing in front of the bookstore, looking crossly at her shoes as if they had been the ones to offend her. She looked up as she heard Hermione approach.

"I can't believe him!" she all but shouted "you'd think with all the refusals I've given him he'd just back off – but no! The unstoppable toerag just keeps on coming!"

The rant continued for a good five minutes and Hermione stood there with a smirk on her face, while her friend yelled herself hoarse. Lily stopped to catch her breath.

"What's so funny?" she asked finally calming down.

"Nothing, I just think it's interesting that someone who dislikes a certain messy haired, spectacle wearing boy from our year so much, you sure do have a lot so say about him"

Lily gave Hermione a good hearted shove.

"You're as bad as he is Hermione," as the two of them walked off towards Honeydukes. Hermione changing her mind as they got to the front door turned and walked in a different direction.

"Hermione where are you going? Lily asked surprised

"It's Sirius' birthday today," she simple stated. Lily looked at her raising her eyebrows.

"Sirius huh?" her tone suggestive

"Lily don't be silly, he's my brothers' best friend….he might as well be another brother to me" she spoke calmly, disposing of Lily's errant thought. True Sirius was very attractive. His black shaggy hair hung slightly in his eyes and brushed his shoulders, dark lashes framed his deep slate eyes. He had the muscled body of an avid Quidditch player. Tall, dark and handsome and Sirius fit the profile to a tee. Hermione shook herself slightly, where had all that come from?

"Okay fine," came the grumbled reply "what were you thinking anyway?"

"Quidditch stuff?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, Sirius was so different from Remus she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into as they opened the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the smell of leather and broom polish surrounding them.

The boys sat around a table in the Three Broomstick in the back corner of the pub, laying low. It was that time of year to avoid the Sirius Black Fan Club. This year even Sirius himself seemed to dread the attention of girl, third year and up, that fancied themselves in love with him – and every gay student as well for that matter.

He'd been showered with mainly chocolate – which they all knew was liberally laced with love potions and a few they suspected had Amortentia centres. Hiding at the back table in the pub was proving to be successful. In fact when Hermione came in from the street it took her a while to find them.

Dropping her shopping on the floor she sat down at the table with them opening one of the many pre-bought bottles of butterbeer sitting in front of her.

"Bought me a present" her twin asked eyeing her purchase. She shook her head, curls trembling.

"No, I bought one for Sirius"

Sirius felt his heart stutter, he choked on his butterbeer. Remus eyes narrowed slightly as his wolf senses heard what Sirius felt in his chest. Hermione smiled and handed the bag to him.

"Happy Birthday"

Sirius took the bag, determined not to let the fact that he was shaking slightly show. Reaching inside his fingers brushed on soft leather. They were the beaters gloves that he had been pining for the last few months. He could have bought them himself but there was nothing wrong with his current pair and he couldn't justify the purchase.

"Thank you" he managed to say. Hermione smiled and gave him a quick hug which sent his heart racing, and Remus' eyes narrowed further. James was watching the scene play before him curiously before interrupting

"Let's head back up to the school hey?" he suggested "get our….work done" The group rose from the table and made their way back to the carriages, Remus still eyeing Sirius with suspicion.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

All four wands pointed at the now blue glowing parchment, each Marauder providing their own charm to the map. Wands down, they look upon their work

"Who wants to try first?" asked James gingerly picking up the folded parchment. Hermione stepped forward laying the tip of her wand on its surface

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" she said clearly

Ink blossomed over the parchment surface.

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs__  
__and the Lady Cadmean__  
__Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers__  
__are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

The four of them share smiles, opening up their creation. They saw four crowded dots in the Gryffindor common room bearing their names, one marked Albus Dumbledore pacing in the headmasters office, Filch patrolling the fourth floor corridors with Mrs Norris.

"Was the term 'Lady' really necessary?" Hermione asked. It had been James and Sirius' idea, claiming that they couldn't falsely advertise her as a male.

"Just let it go would you" said James poking her in the ribs, "it's there now and it's permanent. At least it doesn't say Vixen"

Vixen had been Sirius input as to what Hermione's nickname had been, but the others balked at the suggestion, being a little bit to intimate for the use of such an informal nickname.

Hermione ran her hands through her honey coloured curls, before pointing her wand back at the map

"Mischief Managed" she murmured and the ink faded from the page. "I think I'll go up to bed now" giving her brother a brief kiss on the cheek and waving to the others as she made her way up to the dorms. James shortly followed suit, leaving Remus and Sirius sitting in the armchairs in front of the dying fire.

"So" Remus began slowly "what's going on between you and my sister?"

Sirius felt his mouth go dry.

"What do you mean Moony?" Sirius questioned nervously. Remus looked at his friend hard

"Your heart betrayed you at the Three Broomstick" came the quiet reply "I could hear it Padfoot. So I'll ask again….what's going on between you and Hermione" narrowed green eyes stared at him from across the hearth.

"Nothing!" Sirius went into defensive mode, "nothing's going on between us, we're just friends" He could tell by the look in his eye that Remus didn't believe him.

"Sirius, you could have any girl at Hogwarts, any at all" he said delicately, "keep your hands off my sister"

"Okay mate, no need to get angry"

"I mean it Sirius. Touch her, and I'll break you" came the threat. Remus had caught up to both James and Sirius in height, only a few inches shorter than the two. Sirius didn't doubt that the young werewolf would hurt him if he imposed on his territory. Remus got up and left, leaving Sirius to contemplate his words.

Sirius sighed audibly. He wouldn't go near his mates' twin sister. Even if every fibre in his body wanted him to run his hands through her curled tresses, stare into her amber eyes and kiss her full lips. He had dreams about those lips and there was nothing platonic about them in the slightest. She wasn't like the other girls Sirius chased (or rather who chased him). She didn't pile make up over her face, or talk in a simpering sweet voice. Her sharp wit kept him on his toes, her subtle curves held him in a trance when she walked into a room and his heart dropped every time she left.

"Fuck" he said quietly, at some point over the last five years, Hermione Lupin had changed from a tiny little girl with a strong loyalty to her family, into a stunningly attractive, intelligent woman who he couldn't get out of his head. Rubbing his face with his hands he swore again, what the hell was he going to do?

_A/N I'm sorry this chapter came in so late. I sat down to write it last night and hit a brick wall! I'm not as happy with this chapter as I could be, but no matter how I look at it I can't figure out why._

_For anyone wondering where Hermione's name (Cadmean or Cady, which ever you prefer) came from, it's based of the Cadmean Vixen or the Teumessian fox once again from Greek Mythology (sensing a pattern here?). Basically it's the story of an uncatchable fox and eventually a dog capable of catching anything was sent after it. Just a bit of a paradox there for you all not unlike an unmoveable object and an unstoppable force. Anyway because of the paradox they causes they were turned to stone and made stars in the sky Canis Minor (the fox) and Canis Major (the Dog). Canis Major being the Dog star also known as Sirius_

_Also it's a story of a fox and a dog, it was just too perfect. Big thanks to 'TempestinTime' who encouraged me to go with this choice_


	10. Chapter 9

February 20th 1976

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Sirius, flicking through her copy of the Daily Prophet and eating scrambled eggs, when an article caught her eye

_WOLFSBANE POTION: BLESSING OR CURSE_

_With werewolf populations growing more and more wizards search for a cure. With most leaving the test subjects seriously ill, Mr Damocles Belby, 23 from Devon may have provided new aid to this disease._

_Mr Belby's Wolfsbane potion; based around the plant of the same name, has provided test subjects with relief from the pain of their transformations while allowing them to maintain humanity in their diseased state._

_While still in its stages of infancy, Mr Belby assured this reporter that within the next 2-3 years his potion would be made available to the public, with the assistance of the werewolf registry. A manifest containing a list of all adult werewolves in Great Britain, children are currently not being registered._

The rest of the article contained facts about werewolves as a subspecies for the past century.

Hermione re-read the small article. She poked Sirius in the side, hissing at him before passing him the paper, pointing at the article.

Sirius read what was put in front of him with small interest. This would be something they would keep their eye on no doubt. Offering a small smile he passed the paper back to her whisper "fingers crossed" as he did. Hermione tore the article out and put it in her pocket, telling herself to show it to Remus later.

Hermione continued to flick through the paper and a photograph stood out at her. So bold on the page like a slap across the face. The Dark Mark. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she reached out and traced it with her fingertips. On contact her sub-conscious exploded. Images and memories flooded her brain, horrified screams and dead children littered her thoughts. She saw them all dead, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus – her twin lying on the ground, older and dead. She felt her blood run cold, she was shaking.

Sirius stood in his seat to move towards the witch

"Cady….?"

She never heard it, falling from her seat in a dead faint.

Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. Forgetting all sense of decency he climbed over the table kicking breakfast in all directions.

"Mione" He pleaded shaking her as hard as he dared. Unsure of what else to do he gently picked her up and ran with her in his arms to the hospital wing.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The Hogwarts grapevine worked quickly that day, Remus, James and Lily were up in the hospital wing not 20 minutes after the incident happened.

"What happened" Remus demanded looking at a grey faced Sirius. Madam Pomfrey through him a glare muttering something about indoor voices.

"I don't know, one minute we were sitting there eating breakfast, the next she was shaking and then she fainted"

"Well where is she?"

"Dumbledore's speaking with her"

The Minister of Magic could've been talking to her for all he cared. Remus pushed his way into the wing, ignoring the telling off he was getting from Madam Pomfrey, catching the tail end of the conversation

"When you have all the information together, please come and see me Miss Lupin" turning around he took in the sight of four students barging their way in "I believe you have visitors Miss Lupin" he commented smiling lightly. He strode quickly from the hospital wing leave the group alone.

Remus sat on the stretcher his twin was occupying

"Mione are you okay?" he asked looking into her eyes. Green stared into amber

"Remmy, I'm fine, just a dizzy spell" she reassured him, squeezing his hands. He wanted to believe her, but something in her eyes betrayed her. He let it go; sure she would tell him when she was ready.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"Just talking about classes, since we're preparing for our O.W.L's. and I don't want to fall behind. He's given me today off, but I'll be out by dinner time"

"Okay, well we'll see you later I guess" he said shrugging. Remus gestured to the group to follow him out.

"Evans, may I accompany you to Potions" James asked, bowing at her. Lily snorted, rolling her eyes and giving Hermione a quick wave, she walked out after Remus. James shrugged

"I had to try" he said waving a goodbye to Hermione.

Sirius was the last to leave

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked tentatively, taking Remus' spot next to her on the cot.

"Yeah I'm sure Pads," smiling at him. He looked unconvinced.

"I just….worry about you" he finished lamely. Hermione giggled

"Worry about me? Why on Earth would you do that? I'm f…." she didn't get to finish. Sirius lips came crashing down on hers. It shocked her but she didn't move away. His hand finding its way to the back of her neck. She was running out of oxygen but realised she couldn't care less. Hermione found herself kissing him back, their teeth knocking together slightly. He pulled away and she took a moment to breath, looking at him eyes wide.

"You're important to me and I worry" he stated, kissing her forehead and leaving the hospital wing. Hermione just watched him leave, eyes still wide in shock.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione left the hospital wing, barely getting out the doors before running into Lily.

"Hey, feeling better now?" Lily asked. Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest empty classroom.

"Hermione what's going on?" the red head asked her, confused by her behaviour.

"He kissed me" she mumbled

"Sorry?"

"He kissed me" Hermione said louder.

"Who?"

"Sirius" she replied blushing. She looked at her friend waiting for a reaction. This was one of those things she couldn't tell Remus about.

"What" Lily exclaimed loudly. Hermione winced, hushing her friend

"Sorry, but….um…wow….When did this happen?"

"Just after you all left the hospital wing."

Lily considered the information, slightly overwhelmed.

"Was it good?"

"Lily!"

"What? I don't really know where to go from here"

Hermione sighed loudly, neither did she. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself kissing Sirius Black and yet here it was and she found herself not as weirded out by it as she thought she should be.

"Does Remus know?" Lily asked addressing the hippogriff in the room. Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"If Remus knew I'd be locked away in a tower and Sirius wouldn't have any arms"

Her brother had developed a sense of over protectiveness, most likely stemming from his wolf side, around her that bordered on madness.

"So back to my previous question," Lily said "was it any good"

Hermione nodded, bitting her bottom lip.

"Well that's a plus then I guess" was all the red head could contribute.

"Gee thanks, you wonderful pillar of support"

Lily shrugged. There wasn't much else to offer.

"You might want to work out what's going to happen from here on out" Lily said pointedly, "because, as of tonight, I think your friendship with the guy is officially out the window"

Hermione definitely agreed with that sentiment.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione maintained a certain level of distance from Sirius the remainder of that week. Not trusting herself to be alone with him, she was always with Lily or her brother.

That Friday they sat their DADA O.W.L test. Sitting in rows in the Great Hall as Professor Flitwick walked around them. Towards the end Hermione felt eyes on her. Looking to her left and sure enough, there was Sirius staring straight back at her. Looking back down at her completed work, she drew concentric circles on a piece of scrap paper.

After an age Flitwick finally called for quills down. Folding the exam paper into her note bag she went to meet her brother outside. James and Sirius joined them.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled as her brother and James bantered about how ironic a question on werewolves was. They sat down at the lake's edge where James pulled a snitch out of his pocket and played with it, letting it fly a short distance before grabbing it again.

After 10 minutes of it Sirius told him to put it away, sometimes they all agreed that James was just a little bit too arrogant for his own good.

"I'm bored" Sirius spoke up suddenly.

"You're welcome to join us" Hermione offered. She and Remus were testing each other on Transfiguration. Sirius shook his head.

"Padfoot!" James hissed flicking his head over his shoulder. Sirius followed the line of sight, a slight grin crossing his face

"Snivellus" he whisper excitedly. Hermione and Remus frowned, not looking up. They disapproved of the two and their constant picking on Snape. Sure they didn't care the boy either but they weren't as obvious about it. Refusing to look up until they heard James use a disarming charm and Sirius bark like laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius called, knocking Snape back down.

Other students out enjoying the sun came over to watch. Remus got up too but Hermione remained seated. She didn't want to clearly hear the cruel words currently coming out of Sirius mouth, particularly when she wasn't 100% sure of her feelings about him. Lily came running up to the group.

"Leave him ALONE!" she shouted. Hermione started to put her books away feeling that she would need to act as mediator soon before James said something stupid. As she made her way over there was a flash of light and a spray of blood. It dripped from the side of James' face. Suddenly Snape was hanging upside down in the air and Lily was once again screaming for James to leave him alone.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" The students around gasped, Hermione's own hand flying to her mouth.

"Apologise to Evans!" James yelled at Snape, continuing to point his wand at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, staring James down "You're as bad as he is!"

"I'd never call you a – you know what!" He shouted back.

"You make me SICK" she screamed. By this time Hermione had finally made her way through the throng of surrounding students and with an arm around Lily's shoulder she led her away from the scene.

"EVANS!" James called after her, but neither girl turned back.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione sat with Lily in the dorms while she cried. Occasionally mumbling out insults about James. Hermione stroked her hair until she was all cried out.

The two sat there in silence until one of the girls they shared the dorm with came in, explaining that Snape was outside the portrait hole – refusing to leave until he had spoken with Lily.

Lily got up to see what all the fuss was about and Hermione left to speak with James. True he was her friend, but it was about time someone knocked some sense into him and she decided that she would be the witch to do it.

_A/N Thanks all for the new reviews. It's a great feeling going to post a new chapter and seeing that you've left me such wonderful comments._

_I can't believe that my one little story has so much support behind it. Thank you all sooooo much. It means the world to me_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N I am continually amazed by the sheer volume of your support. Waking up in the morning to see more view and reviews it without a doubt the best way to start a day. Many thanks to 'CGinny', 'SilverWolf1978', 'TempestinTime', 'NeonDomino', 'HT188' and 'Slytherin's Perfect Princess'._

_A friendly reminder that this is Hermione Lupin, not Hermione Granger, even though she is in possession of Granger's memories. And when you consider that she has become an unregistered Animagus by 14, co-founder of the Marauder's Map at 15, I had her studying directly after an examination and I have at least once mentioned that she was the top of her class; she wouldn't be far off 'brightest witch of her age'. This is also a different time line and I doubt you could live 5 years with James Potter and Sirius Black without it rubbing off on you._

_I'm going out tonight so it might be a day or so before my next update. Don't hate me!_

_Much love and enjoy_

February 28th 1976

Hermione marched herself into the boy dormitories. James was lying on his bed charming little paper airplanes to float around the ceiling. Peter Pettigrew sat on the floor watching them circle the light fixture. On seeing Hermione he squeaked in surprise and ran from the room

"Cady! Did you get lost and turn in the wrong direction for the dorms?" He joked from his position on the bed. Hermione looked at him, hands on her hips and lips pursed. Taking in the look on her face, James' smile faltered slightly

"Prongs, you are without a doubt the most arrogant git in the school" she stated. James jaw dropped. Hermione had never spoken like that to him, she never spoke like that to any of them. Sure she'd get a little frown on her face when she wasn't pleased, but she was never outright angry with them

"What are you on about?"

"Lily" she said simply. The name hung between them in the air heavily and James emotionally prepared himself for the onslaught.

"You are a right git to her James. Always showing off in front of her, picking on other students to try an impress her. At what point did you think hexing other students with jelly legs would make her fawn over you. She isn't an idiot, she isn't one of the simpering fools that follow Sirius around the castle all day long and she sure as hell isn't writing 'Mrs James Potter' thing the back of her diary!" Hermione took in a breath. "Your attitude needs to change Prongs. You can't go gallivanting around the castle, acting a prick and expect her to go out with you. You embarrass her on a daily basis with your catcalls and all you'll ever succeed in going is making her walk away from you!"

"Walk away from me?" James asked meekly

"Yes Prongs, walk away. To move in a direction from your person with the intention of creating distance."

James sat there floored. No one had ever spoken to him like that, not even Sirius who was usually the first to pipe up if he thought James was being, for lack of a better word, a dick.

He sat there gaping at her like a fish. There was no smart remark to retort with, no witty joke to getting him out of jail. Hermione words struck a chord and she had most definitely succeeded in wounding his ego.

"What can I do?" he asked, "it's not like she's going to be keen to talk to me, if you're right about her."

"Apologise!"

"But_how_? Like I said I doubt she'll talk to me"

"Pick up a quill and write her a freaking letter! I don't care how you do it Prongs, but you owe my friend an apology and dammit you're going to do it right!"

Hermione felt 4 years of bottled up rage at James slowly dissipate. She could scarcely believe it herself that she spoke to a boy, that she considered a friend and brother, with such ferocity. Not trusting herself with any more time alone with him, she turned heel and left the room, giving him time to think about what she said.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Monday morning, Hermione walked down the hall to Arithmancy, rechecking her homework, she heard her name called out; turning around she saw Lily jogging to catch up with her.

"Lily? What's the matter?" noticing the shocked look on her friends face.

Lily waved a piece of parchment in front of her, unable to form a coherent sentence

"Is this some kind of guess game?"

"It's a letter" Lily finally managed to blurt out a pink tinge forming in her cheeks, "Potter wrote me a letter"

The two looked at each other. Sure Hermione had told him too without Lily's knowledge, but she never expected he would heed her advice. Taking the letter from Lily she unfolded it, recognising James' scrawl and read.

_Dear Lily,_

_Please don't panic, I haven't written this letter as a prank. Nothing is going to explode or implode around your person. I'm not writing to antagonise you or to further humiliate you, which I have been led to believe my previous actions have._

_The harm I have caused you is irreversible, knowing that I have cause such harm in turn has led me to be disgraced in my actions. You have no reason to believe me or forgive me, but please know that I am truly sorry._

_My arrogance and pride has interfered with my ability to understand the damage I have caused to those around me._

_Once more, I am deeply and truly sorry for my actions._

_Sincerely Yours_

_James Charlus Potter_

Hermione read the letter several times over.

"Who knew he was so skilled in his penmanship" she stated handing the letter back to Lily.

"What do I do?" Lily asked her

"I believe we've had a conversation similar to this before" Hermione considered "except the roles were reversed, and you failed miserably at providing me with any proper advice"

Lily stared angrily at her friend, obviously unappeased by the response. Hermione shrugged back.

"I supposed you could aim for civility" she suggested

"Civility?"

"Well it's not exactly a secret that you don't like him." Hermione started "I'm not saying be his best friend, just play nice…..or at least as nice as he play. Be mutually civil"

Lily pondered the idea of being civil to James Potter as the two of them walked into class.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

James and Lily both started attempting a bit of mutual civility. It helped a lot that James stopped referring to her as Evans and oh so slowly she stopped calling him Potter. The fact that Hermione was coaching him on the side didn't go astray either.

Hermione was sitting by the edge of the lake, exams where finished and there was only a few more days til the year ended.

"I think you've been avoiding me Cadmean" came a voice from behind her, not having to look to know that it was Sirius.

"I don't know what you mean, Pads" Hermione replied trying to put on an air of nonchalance "I see you all the time"

"You mean as long as you're with Moony or Lily" he said, sitting next to her

Hermione sighed. She hated it when he was right. Bracing herself she turned to face him, she looked into his eyes feeling her stomach flip nervously.

"I just, I didn't know what to do. I've been very confused about the whole thing"

"You think I'm not?" he asked "I've been wanting to talk to you about it for the last month and a half and I can never get you alone"

"I'm alone now" she supplied, grateful for the smirk gracing his mouth. He paused, looking for the right words to start his next sentence.

"I like you," he finally said, running a hand through his hair. "Obviously a bit more than a friend. And I'd like to know how you feel about me"

Hermione thought this over, this was quickly becoming the most awkward conversation she had ever had.

"If you had asked me back around Christmas, I would've answered that I thought of you as an older brother," watching Sirius grimace at the term, "but now I think, I probably feel something along the same lines"

Sirius looked at her, his mouth dry. Clearing his throat he asked

"Is this without a doubt the most awkward conversation you've ever had?" Hermione allowed herself to chuckle, nodding. He slid a little closer to her, hips not quite touching.

"Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked him looking into his slate coloured eyes.

"Well if it's all the same to you, I think I might kiss you now" came the reply, his face now dangerously close to hers. Hermione couldn't speak, only managing a nod. Sirius reach one hand up to cup the side of her face.

This kiss was different from the first one. Where their kiss in the hospital wing was harsh and brutal, this kiss ran deeper. Hermione found herself unconsciously leaning into Sirius, loosing herself in the feel of his lips pressed against hers. His tongue tasted her bottom lip, a request for entry, her heart racing, she willingly gave in. Sirius deepened the kiss, wrapping his free hand around her waist. The hand which had been holding her face was wrapped up in her glorious curls. Sirius had dreamed of burying his hands in her curls night after night, but none of them held a flame to the real thing.

Hermione's hand too had left their place at her sides and were wrapped around his neck. The broke apart leaning into each other, they both sat their catching their breaths. Sirius buried his face into her hair, leaving small kisses as he moved from the top of her head, down along her jaw.

Hermione suppressed shivers as he reclaimed her lips, more passionately than before. Hermione's lungs screamed for oxygen and once again she couldn't care less, all she wanted was this moment to last forever.

When they finally pulled apart, Hermione felt a small twinge of sadness as Sirius hand untangled itself from her hair. They sat there a while longer, enjoying the silence as the sun set.

Hermione rested her head on Sirius shoulder and whispered to him.

"Don't tell Remus" He chuckled in response, though he couldn't agree more.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N Sorry for the absence of updates. Apparently my body no longer understands how to party. On the upside my internet is back on! (We switched service provider) and so I can go back to writing on my desktop as opposed to my notebook (SOOOOO much easier and I'm less likely to make small grammatical errors). Also I don't have to steal my parent's connection to continue to post updates._

_At 16/17 I see Sirius as looking like Michiel Huisman. *sigh* Just thought I'd add it in there; he'd be my ideal Sirius Black_

_Much love and enjoy_

August 29th 1976

Hermione unfolded her most recent letter from Sirius. She had only seen him once over the holidays with Remus and James. She would've gone and seen him more except their father had let things go around the house, with them not there, nor his late wife. That and she was still writing out everything she could from that part of her mind that had exploded out with force back in February.

_Vixen,_

_School starts back soon (6th__year hey?) and I can't wait to see you, I've missed you and Prongs thinks I'm losing it. Have you finished your work? I don't see how you can have homework over the holidays._

_I'm living with the Potter's indefinitely now. My mother has blasted me off the family tree and everything. I think my uncle is going to get blasted off soon as well. He was well pissed when he found out that I've been disowned and cut out of my fathers' will. I'm not too fussed, I'm sure I'll get by on my good looks and charm._

_Prongs is currently yelling at me to go play some Quidditch with him in the grounds (he's been writing an awful lot to a particular red headed witch, we both know), but I'll see you soon._

_I miss you (have I said that yet?)_

_Yours and only yours_

_Pads._

_P.S. Did I mention I miss you? Seriously it's driving me nuts__  
__P.P.S. I've added a page of dirty limericks for Moony, so he doesn't think I've forgotten him.__  
__P.P.P.S. I miss you_

The letter brought a smile to her face and made her heart beat erratically. There were only 2 more days until she would see him again. Both her brother and James had no idea as to their relationship, while Lily had her sneaking suspicions and dropped many hints as to such in her letters.

She walked down the hall to Remus' room to hand him the note from Sirius. She only saw the first one referring to a witch on a dock and decided not to read the rest, knowing Sirius they'd get cruder the further down she read. She knocked on his door and walked in.

"Letters?"

She nodded in response

"Yeah, from Sirius. He asked me to pass this on," She handed him the page. He raised an eyebrow and read the first few.

"Did you read any of these?" he asked her.

"The first one and then I decided better of it"

"Probably a good thing" he said scanning the page. "Anything interesting?" he gestured to the letter in her hand. Her heart raced.

"Umm no…not really. He's at Prongs' house, his mum kicked him out"

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly at the increased heart rate and the slight smell of perspiration coming from her. She was lying to him and he knew it. Hermione left the room quickly under her brother's ever watchful eye.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

September first couldn't come soon enough; and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when it did. She was so excited to get back to school she was ready to leave by 7.

"Excited to go back perhaps?" her father asked her, accepting a cup of coffee she offered him. She grinned at him, four more hours and they'd be back on the train. She waited impatiently while her father and brother got ready. Time seemed to pass too slowly. Finally her father and brother were ready and they left for King's Cross.

The three of them made it to the platform with 45 minutes to spare. They said goodbye to their father and climbed onto the train. It didn't take them long before bumping into Lily and then James and Sirius. The five of them squished into a compartment together, discussing their summers.

Before the witch came through with the lunch trolley, both Lily and Remus stood up.

"Where are you two off to?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"Prefect duties, corridor patrol" said Remus as he gestured vaguely behind him, Lily nodding along with the statement.

"I'm coming too!" James cried, jumping to his feet. Lily looked aghast.

"What? Why?"

"Because" he shrugged at her. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the compartment, James followed giving them the thumbs up as he disappeared from sight. Remus looked between his sister and friend, eyes narrowed slightly, torn between staying and leaving, before he to left the compartment in the opposite direction.

The compartment door slide shut behind them and Hermione turned to Sirius, looking at him; his darks hair hanging in his eyes.

"So," she said but was unable to say anything further. Sirius seated next to her, claiming her mouth as the word left her lips. She smiled into the kiss as his hands reached around her supporting her back. Her own hands in response moved into his hair, her nails running along his scalp. She heard him growl lowly as she did it. As they deepened the kiss their tongues fought for dominance and Sirius hand played with the small piece of flesh visible between her sweater and her jeans. His touch was like fire and ice on her skin, it sent shivers down her spine as his fingers drew little circles on her side. She unconsciously drew her thighs together, feeling warmth spread through her abdomen, and very unladylike thoughts of the wizard in front of her danced through her head. He pulled out of the kiss, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. She smelled of rain and jasmine, he'd spent nights trying to remember how she smelled but it didn't compare to the real thing. He ran his lips along her neck, nipping her lightly at the base of her throat before. He looked into her eyes, amber meeting slate; her cheeks pink and bottom lip swollen from where he had sucked on in. The light danced in her eyes and she smirked at him.

"So you missed me hey?" She joked, trying not to giggle. He growled lightly at her, but no malice in the sound as he re-claimed her lips once again. They only had an half an hour before the others returned and he was certain that he was going to spend every second snogging her senseless.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Not two weeks later Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had completed the work he had set her at the end of her fifth year. The thick stack of parchment packed in her note bag she spoke the password to the gargoyle barring her entry and ascended to Dumbledore's office.

She knocked on the door before entering, finding the older wizard sitting behind his desk

"Ah, Miss Lupin." Dumbledore greeted her as she made her way up to his desk, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit"

Hermione went to pull the paperwork from her bag to give to Dumbledore, but something stopped her. Instead she grabbed a few sheets that merely outlined the war that was to come, but no details as to what would occur in the distant future. Just a simple page on the events that would occur up to Tom Riddle's rise and fall, including Lily and James' death and Sirius' incarceration. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of what would happen to Sirius.

"It's everything you asked me to write down Professor" she said as he took the few sheets of parchment from her hand. The headmasters' eyes looked down at the work with curiosity as Hermione sat down. Dumbledore perused her work

"Are you sure of this, Miss Lupin?" he asked, his voice concerned as if he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Yes Professor. This is everything I know"

Dumbledore looked through the work a bit longer. Every now and then glancing at her.

"Miss Lupin, I must ask. How is it you know all of this?" Hermione considered the question, it was difficult to answer

"I'm not 100% sure. Towards the end of last year reading the Prophet Sir; I saw a photograph of the dark mark and it sort of pour out." Dumbledore remembered the incident and nodded

"And you think it was always there?"

"I think so sir," Hermione replied quietly. "I've always had this…kind of dark spot in my head sir. And seeing that photograph turned the light on I guess." She wasn't sure if she was making any sense. It still didn't make any sense to her.

"Miss Lupin, you understand that this information you have provided me with is quite capable of altering future events? The details of your writing may not come to fruition, if I should act on what you have given me."

Hermione nodded again.

"I understand Professor. But they have already changed. For some of these events to occur...that is sir, my friends are very specific and because of such some of these events may not occur as it is."

Dumbledore considered the young woman in front of him, Hermione felt like she was being x-rayed on the spot.

"Very well Miss Lupin" said Dumbledore finally. "I will look into this. It may be that I will seek your council again if you indeed turn out right" and he dismissed her.

Hermione wandered back to Gryffindor tower. The things that she had written down had scared her. The thought of her brother, James, Lily and Sirius no longer existing created a crushing feeling in her chest. It couldn't happen; she really didn't want to see it happen. As she walked down the fifth floor corridor she heard a giggle that sounded a lot like Lily. Rounding the corner she saw her in a situation that made her eyes wide in shock. She cleared her throat loudly. Lily and James pulled apart so quickly Hermione was surprised they hadn't given themselves whiplash

"H..Hermione!" Lily squeaked, her cheeks stained red and her lips swollen

"Hey Cady!" James piped up cheerfully, waving and smiling broadly. Hermione just stood there eyes wide.

"Don't mind me," she said after a while "Just going up to the common room, carry on…." She gestured rapidly between the two of them. Lily blushed deeper, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her up to the girls' dorms very quickly. James called out after them that he'd see them later, while Hermione just giggled away like a hatter.


	13. Chapter 12

October 14th 1976

Remus stared at the blue smoke coming off the top of the potion in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he cautiously sniffed the potion, it smelled foul.

"It's supposed to help you with your transformation, and you'll be able to retain your human mind while you're in wolf form" Hermione said. They had picked up the wolfsbane that morning from Slughorn; under the instruction not to add anything too it or it would become ineffective.

"You'll have to take one every day this week, leading up to the full moon" Hermione stated, while her brother grimaced as he finished the potion. It tasted worse than it smelt.

"Every day? For a whole week?" The goblet was still smoking now it was empty.

"Yes, leading up to the full moon" Hermione repeated. Remus looked at his sister, uncertainty on his face and tears in his eyes from the foul taste.

"I don't know if I can do that, this stuff tastes rancid"

"Well, how about we try it for this week and if it still sucks after the full moon; we'll drop it"

Remus agreed, hoping the results would be far outweighed the downside of the taste.

By the end of the week, Remus had finished his first course of Wolfsbane. The marauders made their way down to the forbidden forest.

"Do you think we're putting too much faith in this potion? Not going to the shack first?" James asked

"You and I can handle him normally" stated Sirius, "how much harder could this be?"

Sirius and James changed to their animal forms as the moon rose. Hermione stood behind them watching her brother. His brow furrowed but screams did not occur as his shape changed. Discomfort passed over his face as it changed from her brother to wolf, but it looked easier than it ever had. The change had finished quickly, so much quicker than it had previously. Prongs and Padfoot stood on guard, waiting for Remus to make a move.

The wolf before them, cocked its head to one side and back again. Hermione smiled. It had worked. She changed her form as well, running through Padfoots legs and launched herself on to the wolf. She licked his muzzle, her tail waving madly in the air. The wolf licked her back and she started winding her way through his legs.

The stag snorted and the black dog growled playfully. Soon the four of them were running through the forest. Hermione's fox never strayed too far from Sirius' dog, but always just out of reach, she'd slip between his legs but too quick for him to catch her. They barked at each other playfully, their actions didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Lily and Hermione sat in the library, going through their homework. Hermione looked over at Lily's work. She wasn't writing her History of Magic essay; she had written the initials J.P. and drawn lilies around it. Hermione smirked reaching for the parchment.

"You position on goblin rebellions is very interesting" Hermione said holding the parchment out of the red head's reach.

"Give it back" Lily squealed, blushing deeply. Hermione waved the parchment over her head.

"Honestly though, I think you should include the phrase 'they're only goblins'," smiling she handed the parchment back. Lily's face was the same colour as her hair, as she stuffed the parchment in her bag.

"So what's going on between you two?" Hermione asked

"I could ask the same about you and Sirius," Lily quipped. It was Hermione's turn to blush, but not as darkly as Lily had.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied defensively. She and Sirius were discreet weren't they?

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow "The way you watch him when you think no one's looking, how he saves a seat for you at every meal right next to him? He walks with you to class and from class? I'm surprised I'm the only one who's noticed."

Hermione looked at Lily, shocked. Obviously she wasn't as discreet as she thought she was.

"Don't worry; I won't blurt your secret" Lily assured her, "as long as you don't share mine"

Hermione nodded as a voice behind them spoke out.

"What secrets?" Remus sat down next to his sister, tugging on one of her curls.

"Secret women's business" Lily stated. Remus nodded, shrugging off his curiosity.

"Have either of you seen James or Sirius?" he asked them, curiosity crawling back when his ears picked up the sound of two rapid heartbeats.

"No, haven't seen either of them" his sister replied hastily. Remus brow furrowed slightly.

"If you do let them know I'm looking for them" he said, standing up to leave. Both girls nodded at him as he turned away. He decided he needed to have another talk with Sirius, his sister's and her best friend's heart rate should not be increasing at the mention of his name.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Remus found both Sirius and James in the dorms before dinner. He walked in, sitting across from Sirius glaring at him.

"What are you doing with 'Mione and Lily?" Sirius looked at him confused, James even more so

"What are you on about?"

"I saw them in the library earlier and I mentioned that I was looking for the two of you and their hearts went racing"

"The mighty lie detector strikes again!" James exclaimed, pointing at Remus imperiously.

"I don't get how you can be okay with this? I thought you liked Lily" Remus looked at him accusingly, James flushing under his gaze.

"Moony, did it ever occur to you that maybe Lily's heart was racing because you mentioned James, not me?" Sirius asked him.

Remus suddenly felt very stupid. James very regularly smelt strongly of Lily, probably due to the fact that they were secretly snogging all over the castle. It was now Remus' turn to blush from embarrassment, before squaring his shoulders.

"Then why was Hermione's heart racing away?" rounding back on Sirius.

"Maybe you interrupted them talking about James together!" Sirius blurt out, grasping at straws. Remus considered this while James piped up

"Yeah Moony, why couldn't it be me that got their knickers in a knot? I'm just as good looking as Sirius, and I'm smarter!"

"No you aren't" Sirius said shaking his head

"Sure I am," James stated standing tall, "I wear glasses, which proves I'm smart! Also glasses are sexy"

"Your glasses prove that you're blind, and they make you look like an owl"

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with my hair"

"My hair is a work of art! And I look awesome with my shirt off!"

"I look better!"

They started wrestling on the floor and Remus just sighed. So much for talking to them. He left the two of them to their struggles, assuming he'd be able to talk to them later once they'd finished beating each other up.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione scanned the Great Hall for Sirius. It wasn't like him to miss a meal. Once dinner had finished she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She almost ran him down as he came up the opposite set of stairs from the kitchens.

"Oh Merlin! Pads! What happened to your face?"

"Hey Vixy" Sirius smiled down at her, he was sporting a fresh black eye and a split lip.

"What happened?"

"James and I had a disagreement" he said solemnly, "but we came to the mutual agreement that we are both equally good looking. Even though I have better hair" he added in a whisper.

Hermione put her hands on either side of his face. He winced slightly as her fingers touched the edge of the bruise.

"You're an idiot" she stated. Sirius just smiled back.

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands sliding around her waist. He looked at her after kissing her nose.

"Have you always been this short?"

"Shut your face" she replied without malice, kissing him again; standing on tip toe. He deepened the kiss, earning him a moan in response. The sound stroked at his ego and other places as he let one of his hands tangle itself in her hair, playing with her curls. He couldn't care less that her nails were digging into his arm where James had punched him not 20 minutes ago.

He did care however when he felt himself being torn from her mouth.

"What the fuck?" he managed to get out, before Remus' fist connected with his good eye.

"Remus, what are you doing!" Hermione shouted. Remus grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her off leaving Sirius sitting in the middle of the hall, alone.

"Shit" was all he could say as the twins disappeared around the corner. Cat was out of the bag now.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione struggled from her brother's grip.

"What the hell, Remus?" shock and anger painted her face, her brother just looked murderous.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked her as he calmed down, albeit only slightly.

"Last time I checked it was called kissing" she answered sarcastically.

"Why were you kissing Padfoot?"

"Because I was bored! What do you think Remus?"

"I don't know!" Remus answered throwing his arms in the air.

"I like him Remus and as a result I do like kissing him as well" she spat out.

"But it's Sirius! Makes out with anything with a heart beat?" Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned at her brother.

"Don't you think I know that?" She was furious now. "He has been nothing but kind and sweet and caring to me and you punched him in the freaking face!"

Remus stared at her in disbelief. Sirius; kind and sweet? Were they talking about the same guy?

"I disallow it. I don't want you with him. I know how guys like him think!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Disallow it?" she said quietly "You aren't dad, you will not tell me what I can and cannot do!" Never had she felt this angry with her twin.

"I'm going to assume this is a wolf thing and you're getting territorial" she said "but I am not your property. I love you Remmy, but this is my life and my decision and you will not make it for me."

She turned and ran back to Sirius, hoping he was still there. Remus watched her leave, angry and frustrated at his world falling down around him.

A/N

Finally Remus knows! I was going to leave it for another chapter, but I think some people were getting a tad impatient. Poor Sirius, now he's going to have two black eyes….he'll look like a raccoon!

Feel free to leave suggestions for what you would like to see happen in future chapters. Or send me a private message if you aren't comfortable leaving a review about it.

Thanks to 'TempestinTime', 'NeonDomino', 'TheAngelOnYourRight' and 'HT188' for the reviews, I love getting them. Waking up to new reviews is like Christmas morning!


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N Holy Cow! You guys have bumped the total views over 6000! I'm amazed and in awe. Thanks to 'NeonDomino', 'TempestinTime', 'CGinny' and 'arabellagrace' for the reviews. All the people who have favourited this story and who are following it! Much love to you all!_

_Errant thought; Ben Barnes would also make a rather stunning young Sirius….And maybe Andrew Garfield as Remus._

_Warning; fluffy fluffiness ahead, bordering on smut._

_Enjoy_

Hermione didn't speak to Remus for the rest of the week because of his reaction to her and Sirius. In turn Remus didn't talk to Sirius because he felt betrayed. Sirius wasn't talking to Remus because his second black eye left him looking like a raccoon. James was reasonably clueless and talked to everyone, but was still miffed with Sirius for breaking his nose.

Eventually Sirius went to Remus, deciding on being the bigger man. Finding him in the common room he sat down across from his friend.

"Hey Moony" he said quietly. Remus looked at him, only nodding in return. Sirius inhaled and exhaled deeply looking his friend in the eye.

"Remus, I'm sorry"

The young werewolf looked back at him seriously, brow furrowed.

"I asked you not to go near her," he stated "Sirius, I've never asked anything of you before. The one thing I asked of you, you weren't able to do"

Sirius frowned, he had a point.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Sirius replied in earnest, "it's not like I turned around one day and thought 'life's getting boring, I think I'll fuck Moony over – maybe he'll help me look like a raccoon'," Sirius gestured to the fading bruises on his face

Remus snorted lightly.

"No, I guess not. So how long as this been going on for anyway?"

"How long I've liked her or how long we've been hiding from you?" Remus grit his teeth together, was there a lesser of two evils in this situation?

"How about both" he said, "and please leave out the details"

"I think I started liking her around my 16th birthday…maybe a bit before" he said slowly, Remus nodded digesting the information.

"Think we technically started after O.W.L's had finished."

"Technically?" Remus queried, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I may or may not have kissed her when she went to the hospital wing…you know when she fainted at breakfast. She and I also wrote a lot over the summer."

Remus gripped the edges of the armchair tightly. Six months, his sister and his mate running around his back for six months.

"Why her?" the question was simple, Sirius wished the answer could be as well.

"I don't know Moony. She's….different. She's smart, funny, and beautiful. She's one of a kind." Remus looked at his friend, watching him as he talked about his twin. It stuck Remus just how sincere Sirius was. Sirius had never talk about a girl like this before. He saw something in his friends' eyes that told him this wasn't like other times. Nodding again, Remus stood up.

"Well I guess it's too late to ask you to stay away. But I warn you Sirius, if you hurt her, I will kill you" Sirius smiled. The two friends shared a quick hug; nothing like a death threat to bring people back together.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Sirius lying, eyes closed, with his head in her lap. She held a book in one hand while the other lazily pushed itself through his hair, her nails scrapping alone his scalp. A smile played on her lips as she noticed his right leg twitching, like a dog's would when you scratched that right point behind their ear. Experimentally she stopped; her smile growing as his leg stopped and a whine escaped his throat. She had put the book down, to look at him. He opened his eyes and gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Just to see what would happen" she answered him back, smiling widely. He sat up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know it's nice knowing that I don't have to snog you in dark and deserted hallways now. I can just snog you anywhere I want!"

"Does that mean you're going to stop snogging me in dark and deserted hallways?" she asked him

"Oh, hell no," came the reply "I'm just pointing out the perks to not having to hide this anymore" he gestured between the two of them

"And what is this?" Hermione copied his gesture. Sirius pondered the question.

"Well, I guess we can call it some form of relationship" Sirius said. "How about you and me, next Hogsmeade weekend; without Moony and Prongs. Make it official and stuff"

"You make it seem so incredibly special and stuff" Hermione said dryly.

"I think you need to accept the fact that I can't possibly think straight when you look so damn kissable" He ran a thumb over her lower lip, before pulling her onto his lap to kiss her. He smiled into her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I should sit you like this more often. I don't have to bend down to reach you this way" She slapped him on the shoulder before reclaiming his mouth. She could feel his facial hair trying to grow back in under her thumbs, as she ran them over his jaw as her hands travelled into his hair. Sirius hand had found the spot between her school jumper and the top of her skirts, his fingers enjoying the touch of her smooth skin. His touch made her more aware of the growing heat in her abdomen as she pulled slightly on his hair, earning her an appreciative groan from the wizard she was sitting on.

"So, Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked as they pulled apart. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The next Hogmeade visit came 2 weeks before Christmas. Hermione arm was linked into Sirius' as they walked through the village. She earned herself some glares from Sirius' fan girls, but she couldn't care less.

They walked through the bookstore together, as she looked for a present for her brother and Lily. She followed him into Zonko's so he could find something for James.  
As they walked to the Three Broomsticks a large snow ball smacked into the back of Sirius' head. It had been thrown by a Ravenclaw 5th year, who was laughing heartily. James and Remus where behind a large mound of snow they were using for protection.

He looked at Hermione giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Go on," she said "I'm going inside to stay dry." He smiled broadly at her, giving her a chaste kiss before diving behind the snow bank with James and Remus. Shaking her head she hurried into the Three Broomsticks before the onslaught started.

Inside she quickly found Lily sitting by a window. The red head waved her over and they both looked out the window at the flurry that had started outside.

"Been ditched for the fight?" Lily asked her smiling.

"No, he asked first" Hermione said, returning the smile. Lily giggled lightly.

"James just said 'duty calls, my lady' and took off"

"Are you two dating now?" Hermione asked curiously. Lily scrunched up her face as she thought how to answer.

"Kind of, I guess. Nothing public just yet." Hermione nodded wisely.

The two sat there enjoying warm butter beer and sharing giggles about James and Sirius for the better part of an hour. When the door to the pub opened a whirlwind of snow poured in as well as three very tired, very smug looking Marauders.

All three had their hair sticking up at weird angles, partly frozen from the snow. They were slightly wet from the amount of snow still on their clothes. Remus had a few streaks of dirt across his face and was possibly wetter than the other two. James glasses were broken and his outer robe was muddy and torn. Sirius looked the worst of the lot, but still had a huge smile plastered across his face. Half his hair was sticking straight up and the rest was slicked down. Dirt was smeared across one side of his face and most of his outer robe had been torn off, it was really only a sleeve and a bit of the back, holding together with a few bits of thread.

"Who won?" Hermione asked as Sirius sat down next to her.

"We did, of course" came the answer.

"Really?" Lily look incredulous, "do we want to know what the other side looked like?"

"Probably not" said James, as he took off his glasses to repair them.

Hermione ran her hand through Sirius hair, it was filthy. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. Remus looked slightly uncomfortable with the display of public affection. Sirius' right leg started twitching slightly, bringing a smile to Hermione's lips.

"Come on," she told him, "You're going to freeze if you stay dressed like that." She took Sirius' hand, picking up her shopping she walked with him back to the carriages and back up to Hogwarts.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The two walked back up to Gryffindor tower, fingers entwined. Sirius started walking up to the showers behind the boys' dorms and was surprised to see Hermione following him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"To sit in your dorm while you go getting cleaned up"

"But what will everyone think?" He said scandalously, his grin mocking her slightly.

"Whatever they want" she said as they reached the dorms. She sat down on his bed as he walked off to the showers. She sat there waiting for him finding herself looking through the things on his bedside table. There were sweets from Honeydukes, a broken quill, a few of the letters she had sent him over the holidays that were worn slightly from where he had unfolded and re-folded them. She smiled as she looked over the letters that she had written.

"Best gift I ever got" said a deep voice from behind her. Sirius had come out from the showers; clean and with a pair of pyjama pants slung low on his hips. Hermione's eyes traced his form, from his broad chest, down his muscled stomach and following the line of hair that ran from his navel down; she felt her mouth go dry and her heart stutter.

"See something you like?" He asked grinning as he sat down next to her on the double bed.

"Maybe," she said, blushing lightly. "These aren't standard sizes as far as beds go" She stated, changing the subject. Sirius' bark like laughter sounded out.

"No," he admitted "Moony, Prongs and I transfigured them to be a bit bigger. More comfortable that way" he smiled down at her, his fingers playing with stray curls that had fallen out of the messy bun she had shoved them into.

He leaned over to her kissing the side of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine as his tongue danced along her skin and he nipped the base of her throat. His actions drew a breathy moan from her lips as she leaned into him. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, slate eyes stared down into amber as his thumb traced her lower lip.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius neck pulling him into a kiss, taking him slightly by surprise. He nipped at her bottom lip and his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. She moaned into his kisses, feeling the glorious heat pool in her belly. Her nails raked his scalp and the back of his neck and he groaned into her mouth in response. She pulled him on the bed, lying down. His hands had found their way under the edge of her sweater, stroking her flat stomach. His touch burning deliciously on her skin, sighing as his hand ran up her side. He pulled back from her slightly, looking into her liquid amber eyes; her hand running down to the waistband of his pants.

"Vixen…" he whispered, "No."

"Are you going all noble on me Pads?" she replied, slightly out of breath. He smiled in response, burying his face in her curls

"Arrgh" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Vix, it's not that I don't want to, trust me it's not. It's just, not now. Not here" She sighed exasperated, throwing her head back against the pillow.

She looked into the storm coloured eyes that were watching her.

"Okay" she replied as she snuggled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin, "Not now then."

They lay there, Sirius drawing patterns into the flesh of her back, as the both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle, Dumbledore sat in his office reading a letter that had just been delivered to him. Brow furrowed as he browsed its contents. He sighed in despair, he had received an answer he was hoping he wouldn't get. He would be needing to talk to Miss Lupin very soon.


	15. Chapter 14

October 31st 1976

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office as the aged headmaster reached into a draw from behind his desk. She looked at the headmaster with confusion, unaware of why she was there. Dumbledore studied her expression for a moment.

"Miss Lupin. I've asked you here today as I have recently received a letter confirming the information you brought before me. Of course you, like most, are aware that a war is beginning outside these walls."

Hermione nodded numbly in response. Dumbledore's shoulders sagged, he had hoped that she had been wrong when he queried about her statement. This moment gave more reality to the matter at hand than he cared for.

"At this moment in time, I am not able to be certain of Voldemort's current plans or movements. You mentioned Horcruxes in the information you provided me with and I'm yet to learn anything more about them or what he intends to use to create them" he stated.

Hermione nodded again, staring at his desk. She had also hoped that what her mind had provided her with would be proven wrong. She was terrified to know that it had correctly outlined the future of her friends and boyfriend.

"What do we do now, professor?" Hermione said after a moment's silence. She mulled over the information she had not given him, wanting to put it forward but biting her tongue and keeping it to herself.

"Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore asked her, "Does anyone else know about the future events?"

"No Professor" she stated calmly, "You are the only one I have told." Dumbledore nodded, considering his options.

"Miss Lupin, I ask that you keep this information between you and I. Hopefully with the knowledge on what is to happen we can help prevent some of these situations. I do not want you putting yourself in more danger than necessary."

Hermione thought about the dark memories that sat in the back of her mind, a cold shiver passed through her, the idea of a world without those she loved in it made her feel ill.

"I've taken up much of your time, you should go and join your friends at the Halloween feast" Dumbledore tried to lighten the mood but that ill feeling that coursed through her refused to budge.

She left the office, trying to arrange her thoughts.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

At the feast Sirius looked at the girl next to him. Never had he seen her so wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her concern showed clearly on her face. As he placed a hand on her lower back, she jumped slightly looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She half smiled in response, pressing a kiss into his cheek.

"I'm great" she said, though the fake smile she supplied left him unconvinced.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Hermione" he insisted. She sighed at looked at him.

"Don't worry," she stated, offering him a more genuine smile. "I'll talk to you about it later"

"I'll hold you to that," he mumbled under his breath.

_Of course you will_, she thought to herself, as she tried to enjoy the rest of the feast.

After the feast as their friends went up to bed Sirius sat in the common room looking at the witch in front of him, waiting for her to start. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, looking at the boy in front of her. He was stretched out over the couch, hair falling in his eyes. Fine stubble was growing along his jaw line. Young and care free, so different to the man with the same name from the back of her mind.

"Do you remember back when I fainted at breakfast last year?" Sirius brow furrowed as he nodded, it wasn't a pleasant memory. Hermione took in a deep breath as she continued.

"I was reading an article about Death Eaters, and when I saw the picture of the dark mark….something in my mind opened" She looked at him uncertainly.

"What do you mean opened?" He looked at her confused.

"Like, a second set of memories. All this information about what's going to happen after we finish Hogwarts, what happens when we grow up."

Sirius looked at her in concern. She was chewing on her lip again, her expression frightened him.

"Have you been sniffing ink?" Hermione looked at him with annoyance, so he tried a different question.

"And what's going to happen?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer

"Horrible things. People die, Sirius. A lot of people die." Her voice was unsteady as she told him. He moved closer to her, pulling her onto his lap. Her eyes full of tears and her body shook.

"It's okay" He said, holding her to him. "It's going to all be okay; I won't let anything happen to you."

"No Sirius," She said pushing him away gently "It's not okay! I saw you die! You and Remus, James and Lily, all of you were dead!" Her eye full of dread, tears now freely falling down her face.

He felt his insides go cold. She hadn't just seen people die; it was her friends that she saw dead, her family. She had seen him die.

"Like a vision?" He asked

"No, it was a memory. Like something I'd seen personally or found out about. Like I'd already lived but not yet."

Her words shook him to his core. Outside of Hogwarts a war was beginning, people were picking sides and attacks were already happening. Was he naïve enough to think that he would get through it unscathed?

"How?" it was the only word he could think of.

Hermione explained everything to him. She told him not only what she had shared with Dumbledore but what she had kept private as well. The prophecy that pertained to Lily and James' first born, that Peter Pettigrew was chosen as a secret keeper at his suggestion to try and keep them safe, that he betrayed them all. She told him about his confrontation with Peter and how he would be falsely sent to Azkaban as a result. Remus' lonely life without any of them. His own death at the ministry and Remus' during battle. Sirius felt fury and sadness rip through his body. He processed the information.

"What about you?" he asked finally after a long silence.

"I didn't know you." She said "Not like this anyway. I was younger than all of you; I never knew Lily or James. I watched you and Remus die" she was still shaking. Sirius looked at her, a future where she didn't know them, where their past didn't exist.

"You're mad" he said pushing her hair behind her ears, "but I believe you"

Hope rose in her. Sharing it all with Sirius had not only lifted some of the weight from her shoulders but knowing he believed her made it all that much easier.

"I want to help you" He stated, determination in his eyes.

"No, I can't lose you!"

"You won't lose me and you can't stop me" He said fiercely, "I'm helping you, I won't let you go through this alone"

"No!" she jumped up out of his lap "No, I won't let you put yourself in danger"

Sirius stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Dammit Vix! Do you think I want to lose you either?" He said looking into her amber eyes "You are too important to me"

His lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was full of emotion as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back lifting her chin up.

"Mione" he said "I love you, and if you think for one second that I'm going to let you do this by yourself you are insane" Her heart stuttered. He loved her.

"You love me?" She asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Yes, you silly short person" he said standing at his full height, towering over her. "I love you and I will not let you do this alone."

She gave him a watery smile, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I love you too" she said simply. Sirius face split into a grin as he picked her off the ground and kissed her again. She felt the final weight lift off her shoulders, maybe it would be okay.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione and Sirius walked along the seventh floor corridor. Sirius looked at the tapestry next to the blank stretch of wall. A wizard with trolls in tutus, he was trying to teach them ballet.

"Barnabas the Barmy" Hermione supplied, seeing Sirius confused expression. He smirked at her, her heart skipping a beat. Sirius watched her walk back and forth along the stretch of blank wall

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Getting into the room of requirement" She stated, like it was obvious.

"The what?" he asked as a door began to appear in front of them.

"How did you…?" he looked at the door, stunned.

"Memories" she said, tapping the side of her head. She opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

Behind the door were mountains and mountains of stuff. Chairs, books, bottled potions, old brooms and other bits of junk.

"It's a room that gives you what you need" She said looking around at the hills in front of her. She walked around the room, searching.

"So what are we looking for?"

"A bust of an old wizard" she said walking past a large stuffed troll, Sirius in tow.

"And that's one of these Horcrux thingies?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, don't be silly." Eventually they found the bust, or what Sirius assumed must have been it as Hermione had stopped. She began to paw through the mounds of junk around it.

"We're looking for a really old tiara" she stated. Sirius peered into another pile of knick knacks.

They poured through the piles of junk that surrounded the bust. After a few minutes Sirius straightened up, holding an old wooden box.

"Like this one?" he questioned, holding up the discoloured piece. Hermione looked at it.

"That's it!" she cried out, picking up the box he had pulled the Diadem out of. Sirius placed it back into its box, now held by Hermione.

"Wait" he said "Is that Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Hermione nodded as she closed the lid on the box.

"How did he get it?" Sirius asked her as they walked back to the door.

"I'm not sure" she answered honestly, "It was hidden somewhere in Albania I believe."

"Sure, Albania….nice holiday spot" he commented, unsure of what else to say.

As they left the room, Sirius turned to look back at the door that was now disappearing back into the stone work.

"So what now?" He asked, gesturing to the box.

"I don't know, hide it?"

"We could've just left it here" he said. Hermione shook her head as the exited the Room of Requirement, the box in her hands.

"No, we need to collect all of them in order to defeat Voldemort" Sirius frowned at her as they walked down the hall.

"I don't like that" said a still frowning Sirius.

"You don't have to, it's just how it is" she replied as they reached the entry to Gryffindor Tower.

They stood at the entry, the fat lady was currently away from her portrait.

"I'll hide it in my dorm," she said finally after a few moments silence. "The floorboards shift under my bed, I can put it there"

"I'll wait for you in the common room, okay?" Sirius replied, as the fat lady returned and they gave her the password.

As she walked up to her dorm, heaviness fell around her. There was no doubt that the Diadem was indeed cursed. She could feel it just slightly when it was out of the box in the room of requirement. The dorm was thankfully empty as she walked to her bed and then crawled underneath it.

Lifting the floorboards, she tucked the boxed Diadem away; hiding it from sight.


	16. Chapter 15

The remainder of the school year went by rather quickly. Christmas and New Year came and went; they completed their exams with ease. Before Hermione knew it they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Her face automatically pulled into a frown. She had no idea where the days had gone. A pair of arms wound their way around her waist.

"You know usually the end of the school year, people look happy," said the pleasant baritone voice in her ear.

"I was just trying to work out where the time went," she said as she turned around to face him. He looked down at her, brushing stray curls behind her ear.

"I think I'm going to end up with back problems dating you, Vixy," he joked, "All this bending down and leaning over you"

"You poor thing" came the sarcastic reply as he kissed her, his hands burying into her hair. Someone cleared their throat out, loudly, behind them.

"Really Sirius? It's bad enough I have to live with the fact that you're dating my sister but do you have to make out with her in front of me." Sirius rolled his eyes

"You know you could just turn around or put your hands over your eyes," he said as he kissed her again, deeper this time.

Remus grunted in disapproval as he lifted his trunk on to the train. Hermione smiled gently, she was glad that Remus had calmed down a bit. It was much easier not to have to spend the day worried about whether or not; her over protective twin would be punching her boyfriend in the face.

"So going back to Prongs' then?" she asked him.

"Yep, you know you're welcome to come and visit me over the holidays," he flashed a grin at her, "Then I wouldn't be sending you letters that said 'I miss you' all the time, because I wouldn't be able to miss you"

"But then I'd miss out on getting your letters'" she replied smiling sweetly.

"Don't think I'm above begging at this point" he said, challenging her to say no. She raised her eyebrows at him, considering his request.

"How about the first two weeks of July, Remus and I spend with our father and then we'll come visit you and James," she said slowly. "And we will decided what to do with August after that"

Sirius pursed his lips. They had discussed at length the other Horcruxes and where they were and how they would collect them. The school holidays seemed as good a time as any to collect the Gaunt family ring.

"I guess so," he answered her as the two of them boarded the train. Walking down the corridor, Hermione was knocked to one side.

"Watch it!" the boy stated as he walked past. Sirius shoved him back against the glass windows.

"Don't talk to her like that," He said in a growl. The boy could've been Sirius double, except that he was shorter and thinner than he.

"What are you going to do about it traitor?"

"How does my fist through your face sound, brother?" Sirius asked him, still growling. Regulus pushed his brother off him, and continued to stalk down the hall, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"It didn't matter, Padfoot," she muttered to him. Sirius looked at her.

"Of course it matters," he exclaimed.

"But he's your brother"

"He's an idiot," came the retort. "He hangs out with everyone looking to be a Death Eater and wants to be one himself."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. She knew what kind of future was awaiting Regulus if she wasn't able to change it. She also knew how Sirius would be affected if it came to pass. Sometimes having a second set of memories was a pain in the neck.  
Also she knew that they would need Regulus when it came to collecting the locket.

In the compartment Lily was arguing lightly with James about nothing in particular. Remus was reading something about Dark creatures, looking up every now and then whenever James said something funny or contradictory.

"Come on Moony! It's no fair if you and Lils gang up on me," the bespectacled boy whined.

"Well, if you actually knew what you were arguing about I wouldn't be 'ganging up' on you" the werewolf told him.

Hermione sat down next to her brother, Sirius joined her wrapping and arm possessively around her shoulders and running his fingernails along her upper arm. Remus grit his teeth slightly over the display that annoyed the wolf in him.

"Sirius has asked us to come over during the holidays." She told him.

"He did what?" James interrupted, looking at his best friend. "Pads, you realize it's my house right?"

"Technically not yours, because your father is still alive and well" Sirius interjected.

"He's always at work so it's MY house."

"Whatever, I still invited them over"

"And when are they coming?" James asked imperiously

"I dunno, Prongsie. Why don't you ask them?"

James sitting up straighter; turned slightly to look Hermione in the eye.

"Lady Cadmean, when is it that thou shalt be visiting?" James said poshly.

"Why Sir Prongs, not until after Lord Moony and I see our father and spendeth one fortnight with him," was her reply.

"Alright then," he said, dropping the posh accent and returning to his banter with Lily.

"So Remus, how about it?" she asked him. He nodded in response.

"Sounds fine. Dad's got that new case load at work so he won't be home much anyway." Hermione nodded in agreement, as she made herself comfortable for the long train journey ahead.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione had shrunk hers and Remus' trunk down to fit into a back pack before the two of them climbed into their fire place and off to the Potter estate. On arrival of their destination Hermione saw very little before Sirius picked her up and spun her around.

"You're here!" he cried out.

"I said we'd come over" was her muffled reply. James came downstairs laughing lightly.

"He's been checking the floo every 20 minutes since 8 this morning," the Potter heir stated. Sirius made a rude gesture with his hand as he put Hermione down. He gave Remus a brotherly hug, welcoming him to the house.

"I'll show you where you're staying," James said leading her up the stairs of the main foyer. James pointed out the bathrooms, his room, Sirius', his father's study.

"Remus will be in this room," he said gesturing to the door on his left "and this is your room," he smiled opening the opposing door.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. The room was four times as big as her own room back home. It reminded her of the Gryffindor dorms with the red and gold hangings. A ridiculously large four poster bed sat in the middle.

"I think I'm going to get lost in that bed" she murmured. James looked her up and down.

"Probably Cady," he said with an easy smile. "Maybe if you ate more greens you would've grown taller." Laughing as he jumped out of the way of her swing at him. As he left, she emptied the back pack, leaving her miniature trunk on the bed and cross in hall to put Remus' in his room.

She walked back down stairs where Remus was talking quietly with Sirius.

"What are you doing?" She asked the two them.

"Nothing" said Remus, quickly as he took off up the stairs to unpack. She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. He smiled and shrugged at her.

"He was laying down some ground rules." Laughing at the outraged look on her face.

"He has absolutely no right" she stated hotly.

"But he's your brother" he replied, mimicking what she had said to him back on the train. She punched him in the elbow, being that it was easier to reach than his shoulder, as his bark like laughter sounded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Honestly though, he just wants to make sure I continue to behave myself," Sirius kissed her forehead, tucking loose curls behind her ears. She grunted, slightly dissatisfied. He pressed his lips against hers, his hand supporting the back of her neck. His tongue played with the tip of hers, and brought a moan forth from the witch in his arms. Hermione's arms snaked around his waist and under the tee he was wearing. She let her fingers drag up his sides, trying hard not to laugh at him when he squirmed slightly as her fingers dragged over a ticklish area on his ribs. The gripped the lean muscle on his back was smooth under her touch. She pressed her body up against his, heat pooling rapidly in her stomach. Sirius sensing a change in her mood, kissed her more passionately, trying to keep some control over himself that he was losing very quickly.

His free hand ran down her side, thumb marking the edge of her hip bone. His fingers splayed out across the top of her arse. He dug his fingers in slightly as her nails gripped into his back. He knew he had to stop soon before it became painfully obvious to anyone present how much of an effect she was having on him. A couch cushion flew through the air and into Hermione's back, pulling away from Sirius to look at her assailant, Sirius took the pause as a chance to try and calm himself.

"What the hell Prongs!?" she yelled at the boy standing on the other side of the lounge.

"You were ignoring me and I'm bored" he said defensively. "Besides, Sirius is supposed to be behaving himself!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, he just grinned stupidly back.

"I was helping Moony unpack," he stated pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I don't think I've heard Sirius name used in the same sentence with that many expletives before."

"Even your dad's attempt after I blew up the kitchen?" Sirius piped up.

"Moony blew him out of the water," James assured him. Sirius looked awed, Hermione decidedly less so.

Hermione extracted herself from Sirius hold and against his protests walked up to the guest room where her brother was unpacking. He didn't look up when she walked in.

"Hey Cady" he murmured, pulling a pile of shirts from his trunk.

"Lay off" she stated. He looked up at her, looking tired. A faint scar travelled across his face these days from the repetitive transformations he had undergone.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." She grunted in disapproval. Her brother sat down on the bed calmly.

"Mione, you're my little sister; it's built into me to be protective of you"

"Apparently it's also built in to you to be a dick" she spat. "And you're only 10 minutes older than me"

"Even so" he said grabbing her hand. "I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Sirius cares too" she argued. Remus nodded.

"I'm sure he does"

"Remus, you need to accept that I'm 16 years old. You need to let me make my own decisions." Remus sighed and looked into her eyes.

"You've always been the one who's got it all together" he said slowly, "You've been taking care of me since I got bitten, you took care of me; and dad, when mum died. You, James and Sirius managed to become Animagi to help me. This is the one thing I'm just a bit touchy about."

Hermione felt her shoulders relax as she sat down next to her twin, leaning against him.

"You've got to let me make my own mistakes." She stated, and air of finality in her voice.

"Even ones like Sirius" he flinched slightly when she slapped his arm.

"Yes even ones like that," she smiled at him. "Tell you what though, when we have our love child; I'll let you name him" she joked. Remus gagged in response.

"Don't say that" he said "I really don't want to think about that"

"But you'll have to," she insisted "Otherwise I'm might call him Gunther"

"You wouldn't be that stupid"

"You never know, I'm might have a lapse in judgment," she said with another smile. She squeezed his hand. "Please just try"

"Okay, I'll try" he agreed, "But I'm not promising anything"

_A/N Sorry it took me so long to post an update. I hit a wall. I apologise._


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N Possibly a bit smutty. You have been warned._

July 31st 1977

Hermione and Remus had made themselves at home in the Potter residence. They had seen Potter Senior briefly in the evenings before bed, but otherwise the older wizard was very rarely there. Anytime she wasn't spending with the marauders, she spent sketching the images that played in the back of her mind. She had several drawings of her brother and Sirius, a couple of Lily and James and some of children yet to exist.

The faces of her friends swam in and out of her head in her dreams and they scared her. James and Lily only 21 and then no more. Her brother, sadness in his eyes; his lycanthropy written on his scarred face. And worse, Sirius. The charming boy she knew disheveled with matted hair and rotten teeth. There were other images in her head of him, cleaner and healthier images, but still a shadow of the Sirius she knew.

She looked up at a tapping at the window and saw Artemis, Remus owl flapping there.

Opening the window she took the letter from the owl who decidedly sat on her desk, accepting an owl treat offered to her. She had been writing to Lily lately, encouraging her to come and visit so she wouldn't feel so outnumbered.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've gotten permission from my parent's to come and visit. I'll be there sometime on Thursday, I've worked out how to catch the Knight Bus, as scary as that is._

_Things are becoming difficult here. Petunia has been seeing this horrible man for the last 18 months. He's awfully boring, going on about his job. She met him at her work, they sell drills.__  
__They've invited me to go out to dinner with them, (I think my mum may have asked Petunia to ask me)._

_I cannot wait to see you all. Give everyone my love_

_Love Lily_

She smiled to herself, knowing James' reaction when she told him of the impending guest. She went off to find the boys, a slight spring in her step. She ran directly into Sirius on opening the door.

"I was just coming to get you," he said with a kiss. She handed him the letter as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Reading it, a smile grew across his face.

"Let's not tell James," a mischievous glint in his eye, "it'll be much better to see his surprise when Lily shows up" Hermione's grin matched his in a second.

The two of them walked hand in hand down to breakfast where her brother was already eating breakfast, his face pale and sickly.

"You both look too happy this early in the morning" He said grumpily stabbing at his scrambled eggs with a fork.

"Just a good morning" Hermione replied happily, grabbing a piece of fruit from the table.

"Are you going to tell me or just sit their smiling like crazy people?"

"Cady's asked Lily to come visit, she'll be getting here on Thursday," Sirius supplied. Remus gave a small smile.

"Are we telling Prongs?" he asked suppressing a yawn.

"Absolutely not," the dark haired boy stated, taking a bite out of Hermione's apple. She shoved him gently, hunching protectively over her apple.

"Anyway," Remus interjected, "I think I might go back to bed" he stifled a yawn, the dark shadows under his eyes, reminding both of them that it would be a full moon tomorrow night. Hermione gave her brother a gentle hug, whispering that she'd check in on him later.

The sandy haired marauder headed out of the kitchen, staggering slightly, and up to his room. As the door closed behind him, Sirius looked at Hermione expectantly.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked her. She paused, thinking over the options. Looking him up and down she blushed slightly at the first thought that came to her mind, pushing it to the side when she saw Sirius looking at her, smirking.

"Bet I can beat you to the other end of the orchard" she challenged, gesturing to a field they could see through the window. Sirius snorted in reply.

"Like hell" he mocked her. Hermione raised a delicate brow before changing into her fox and taking off out the door, claws skittered on the tiled floor. Sirius ran out after her in hot pursuit.

"That's cheating!" he yelled after her as he to changed, hearing her gekker in response. Padfoot raced after her, leaping over the fence that separated the garden from the field. There was less than 2 feet between them, but try as he might he just couldn't catch up with her. Despite her small size, she was ridiculously fast. The two of them ran through the rows of trees, kicking up fallen leaves and bits of grass. As the bordering fence came into view, Padfoot dug deeper in hopes of over taking her, but she did the same thing. She reached the fence, clearly before him; leaping through the cross beams; she disappeared into the long grass on the other side.

Stopping at the fence, he peered into the long grass as a ball of honey coloured fur flew out at him, jumping from his back to the ground behind him. He dove after her as she darted out of the way, slinking between his legs. Padfoot lay down in the grass, tail wagging as she danced in front of him making happy squeaking noises.

He whined at her, as he changed back.

"You cheated" he stated, panting slightly. The small fox came up to him crawling onto his lap, its fluffy tail waving madly. Sirius lay back into the grass as the fox on his lower stomach changed back into his girlfriend.

"Didn't cheat, I'm just faster" she said straddling him, her curly hair falling over her shoulders. He absentmindedly played with the ends that tickled his arms.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night," came the lazy retort. She gently took a hold of his face and pressed a kiss into his bit, feeling the prickly stubble under her fingertips. Sirius wrapped his arms around her pulling her down onto his chest, grinning into their kiss at the small noise of pleasure that sounded in her throat. His fingers slid under the edge of her shirt, reaching for the skin on the small of her back. She pressed herself against him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Unconsciously she tightened her thighs on him, which brought forth an animalistic groan through his teeth. His hand moved from her back, running down her arse and along her thighs, pushing up her skirt slightly. He loved the feeling of her silky skin and Hermione felt shivers run down her spine, as she enjoyed his calloused hands moving across her skin. Her warmth pushed against his crotch and her fingers pushed through his hair. He felt himself losing himself in her, the taste of her like a drug on his lips, he drank her in. In a deft movement, he rolled her on to her back, leaning over her; his breathing ragged.

She could feel his length pushing against her, her heartbeat becoming erratic. Their kisses became more passionate, her hands running up along the inside of his shirt. He grunted slightly as she moved over his ticklish ribs. She pushed his shirt up his chest and he willingly removed it for her. As her hands drifted back down his chest she felt raised marking like scaring on the right side of his chest. She pushed him up gently to have a look at what her fingers had found.

"What's this?" she asked, her voice husky.

"A tattoo" was his reply; there were three paw prints of varying size and a hoof print. "Moony," he said pointing to the first one, the biggest; "Padfoot," grinning his finger over the next, slightly smaller than the first; "Prongs" he muttered as he pointed to the hoof print. And he came to the last paw print, the smallest of the lot and closest to his heart. He rubbed his thumb across it and looked into her eyes.

"And Cadmean. That's you Vixen" he added with a cheeky grin. She smiled, running her fingers around the ink work. The word 'Marauders' was written underneath in a flowing cursive script.

"This is permanent," she stated looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"That's usually the point of a tattoo," she let a giggle escape her lips. He ducked his head into her hair, kissing up the side of her neck. Her back arched in response, her hips pushed into his. A voice called out in the distance.

"Fuck" Sirius cursed under his breath. Hermione reached for his face, kissing him frantically.

"Vix, you have to stop," he managed removing her hands from his neck.

"Why," she whined, he kissed her nosed and sat up. Common sense told her that being found like this was not a great idea, but her body was overruling the thought.

"Because Prongs is looking for us, and it's only a matter of time before he does"

Hermione let out and exasperated sigh, knowing that he was right. Slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Go stall him will you?" Sirius asked her.

"You not coming with me?" she looked at him confused. He gestures to his jeans.

"I need to….deal with this," he stated. She looked down and bit her tongue. The bulge, for lack of a better word, was rather obvious.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, I shouldn't of let it get this far" She looked back at his crotch and blushed.

"Are they all that big?" she asked naively. He smirked in response, watching the colour fill her cheeks

"I was born very lucky" he stated, "Now go on, I really don't want to have to explain this to Prongs."

She took off in the direction of the voice calling out to them, trying to smooth out her hair and arrange a poker face. She didn't want James to see just how miffed she was with him at this particular moment.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

There was only a few days left before Lily's arrival, Hermione arranged a day out with Sirius with the intention of attaining the ring.

They rose ridiculously early that morning, which was quite a feat for Sirius seeing as for the last few days he was quite happy to sleep most of the morning away.  
They left a note of Remus and James as they left the house, taking Sirius' and James' brooms with them.

At the edge of the field, the both mounted the brooms and took off. Hermione flew close to Sirius. While she was quite competent in her flying ability, it wasn't something she thoroughly enjoyed. For the better part of two hours they flew in silence. Sirius made the odd comment about cloud shapes to try and distract Hermione to no avail.

As they descended, Hermione felt the knots in her stomach grow. She felt this wouldn't be as easy as finding the diadem. From the road they could barely see the dirty shack nestled between the gnarled trees. Weeds grew rampant around the house. As they moved closer, Sirius hissed in pain.

"Fuck!" he called out lifting the leg of his jeans and inspecting the small puncture wounds.

Hermione looked at the weeds more closely.

"It's fanged geraniums. They're everywhere."

Annoyed, Sirius picked up a large stick and whacked the closest one, knocking it clear off its stem. While maybe not the best way to garden, it was probably the only method Hermione could use, still being underage. Sirius seemed to be only doing it for the purpose of 'getting even' with the vicious plants. He copped a few more bites to his legs as he cleared a path for them to follow up to the shack.

The glass in the windows was filthy and the wood looked rotten. Sirius pushed his whole weight on the door when it refused to budge. Inside the smell of rot and mould was strong but the shack seemed relatively stable, despite its age.

"We need to rip up the floor," Hermione said decisively.

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius looked at her as though he had misheard what it was she said.

"The floors, we have to rip them up. The ring in underneath somewhere, in a gold coloured box."

Sirius pulled out his wand, and muttering the spell under his breath began the task of bringing up the floor boards.

"Aren't you lucky you told me," he said after 10 minutes or so; "If you hadn't you'd be here by yourself trying to rip these things up by hand."

Hermione snorted, rather than verbally agree with the statement. She watched the floors like a hawk as Sirius pulled the boards up.

"There!" she called out as Sirius lifted the next board. She reached out to grab it, but Sirius stopped her.

"Don't, it's cursed" he stated pointing to the strange knotted lock on the box. "My father used that lock on his liquor cabinet. One of my cousins' attempted to open it by hand one day and...well let's say it wasn't pretty."

Sirius mutter away making complicated wand movements effectively opening the box.

"Again, you are so lucky you told me about all this" Sirius repeated as Hermione retrieved the ring from the box and placing it into the small leather pouch that she had brought along to house it.

"Yes, I am. Now let's head back, we might catch the end out breakfast if we're lucky," she said, taking his hand and leading him from the shack.

In the back of her mind a small voice counted off, _two down, three to go!_

_A/N Let me know guys, how many of you are ridiculously annoyed at James Potter right now? I'm annoyed with him too, but I feel we aren't there yet. There is so much content I want to put in but I don't want to get too off track with adding in extra stuff, I'm worried I'll go off on a weird tangent. And it does happen, I've write and re-write chapters repeatedly before they get posted because I get to the end and decide I hate them or I don't want that stuff there or whatever. I have documents of half written conversations that I don't know if I'll use or not._

_Thanks to 'theharrypottergeekychick16', 'sdrlana21', 'TheAngelOnYourRight', 'HT188', TempestinTime and 'Desiraes0220' for your reviews. I love your feedback and it lets me know how you are all feeling with how this story travels._


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_Just a note, I moderate guest reviews; so if you want to be negative (and not in any way constructive) that's fine. But don't expect your review to ever make it to the wall. If you are not enjoying this fic, I'm not forcing you to read it. If you want one were Snape is delivered from evil, go find one. This isn't one of them and I have no intention of saving the greasy haired man or his abnormally large nose._

'_Icetail1r' the intention is to get her more involved. There are a few things I want to get out of the way first before I do that though. It is possible I'm trying to cram too much content in.__  
__I also want to give her a bit of a life. I feel that the original character had her childhood stolen based on the series of events that occurred, and I'd feel bad if I took that away from her after giving her a new time line…..does that make sense?_

August 1977

After the full moon, Sirius and Hermione got to spend very little time alone, together. So instead of dwelling on it and becoming bitter she waited for Thursday, knowing that as soon as Lily was there she'd be able to talk about something other than Quidditch.

When Thursday eventually arrived, Hermione found herself checking the front windows every 10 minutes. By 11:15 there was a bang and loud horn sounding from out the front. She raced out the front door and down to the road to see a triple decker bus disappearing up the street and a red haired which standing of the foot path with a large trunk.

"Hermione!" Lily called out waving madly. The two hugged each other and giggled.

"We didn't tell James you were coming," Hermione stated as they pulled apart. Lily grinned at her friend.

"This'll be interesting. I also need to ask him if he'll come to dinner with me next week." Hermione raised a delicate brow at her friend.

"That dinner I have to go to, Petunia was going on about how boys only like normal girls, so I decided I should bring someone along to annoy her with." Hermione joined her in another round of giggles.

"So how is everyone?" Lily asked as she began to levitate her trunk.

"They're good"

"And how's Sirius?" Lily wiggled her eyebrows at the now deeply blushing Hermione.

"He's good too" Lily bumped her with her hip.

"I'm only teasing," the two smiled at each other. The two witches walked up to the manor, arms linked. They snuck through the entry and spied James, Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch flicking through the Daily Prophet. Lily snuck up behind the three of them.

"Mr Potter, what do you think you are doing?" She yelled in her best impression of McGonagall, which was pretty darn close. James leapt of the couch, eyes wide.

"Nothing Professor" he yelped. "Lily? What the hell? That wasn't funny!" he raged at the red head who had sunk down on the floor in a fit of giggles. Then it dawned on him.

"Lily? You're in my house." He stated in shock

"Keen observation" she replied, trying to stop laughing. James stood there for a moment, gaping like a fish before he ran from the room, which only re-ignited Lily's laughter and set everyone else off too. After everyone had calmed down James came back in and gave her a hug.

"You're here"

"Yes, Hermione asked me" she said with a smile. Giving Hermione a quick smile, James planted a kiss on Lily's lips. Sirius started gagging.

"Prongs mate, come on! It's all too cute! I just had breakfast!"

"I don't complain when you kiss Hermione!" he shot back. Remus' face darkened slightly.

"Anyway!" Hermione quickly interjected to diffuse the situation. "Lily, you had to talk to James." She nodded in response.

"Yes, will you come out to dinner with me next Saturday night?" she asked him earnestly.

"I thought I was supposed to do the asking?" was his reply; Lily nodded again before continuing

"I have a dinner with my sister and her boyfriend, sorry _fiancé_. I was hoping to take you with me so I didn't feel outnumbered"

"Like a date?" he asked

"Kind of but not as much fun" She replied, "He know I'm a witch and he doesn't think highly of it. Though neither does my sister."

"Okay," he finally said after a moment's pause.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not." Lily reached around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Does this mean I'm officially your boyfriend now?" she giggled gently in response.

"You can be whatever you want" James smiled mischievously over her shoulder at the others.

"Oh the possibilities"

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

A couple days later Sirius was scouring the manor for Hermione. He knocked on the door to her room at let himself in. He glanced around the room, but there was no sign of her. His eyes landed on her desk where various pieces of parchment were spread out across its surface.

He moved closer to inspect what she had left out. His fingers brushed the sketches. He recognized the, only slightly, older faces of Lily and James. He smiled lightly at them, they looked happy in the drawings. Pushing them to the side he saw Remus face looking back at him. It was scarred, worn and tired. The dark shadows shaded under the eyes, and the ragged look of his robes left Sirius with a heavy heart. He flicked to the page underneath. It was another drawing of James, but the eyes where off and the nose wasn't long enough; it was younger than the earlier sketch. He pushed that one aside too and his heart dropped. Dark shadowed eyes stared back at him, face covered by clumps of mattered hair. The man in the drawing scared him, and he realized after a moment that the face looking at him was his own. A cold feeling entered his stomach.

The drawing underneath was him as well, though cleaner than the one previous, it was a shell of who he was, a bad copy. He felt his breath quicken as he became completely absorbed by the two drawings.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius spun around to see Hermione walking up to him. She watched him try and find words to answer her with. She looked down at the table and saw what he was looking at, her mouth went dry.

"Vix, what are these?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"They're from my head. That set of memories."

Sirius looked at the dirty, hollow version of him, running a finger around the edge of the parchment.

"How do I get like this?"

"I don't know if it's the best idea to talk about this"

"Hermione, please!" he insisted, "Please tell me what happened." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"This is you, the future you, after you escape Azkaban" she said "And this is a year later" she added pointing to the other sketch. He absorbed the information slowly. This is what he would look like if he spent 12 years in that hell hole, what he'd look like after only one year of freedom. It was an improvement but not something anyone would strive for.

"But this isn't the future now" she said quickly, "You know how all this unfolds, there is no way for this to happen now"

He nodded slowly, eyes locked on the two drawings. Hermione ran a hand along his back, helping to remind him to breathe. The world outside their happy little bubble was becoming a darker place. Where they were they were quite safe, but other families were less lucky. It was hard to remember that when they got to spend their days outside in the sun.

"The Horcruxes, how many are left?"

"Three, his diary, which I think he keeps on his person. A gold cup which is in the LeStrange vault at Gringotts. And the locket, that hasn't been hidden yet"

"When will it be?" he asked.

"Sometime next year" she stated, "Regulus will become a Death Easter this summer and around Christmas he will offer your house elf, Kreacher, to help him hide the locket. Kreacher will return to your brother and tell him what he knows and by the end of next year," she hesitated slightly "Regulus and Kreacher will go after the locket and replace it with a fake one."

"What'll happen to Regulus?" He voiced cracking under the strain.

"He dies Sirius," she said after a pause. Sirius looked at her, fear in his eyes. His little brother would die, the boy he'd grown up with and protected when they were little.

"He can't die, I won't let it happen" Sirius said resolute in his decision. Hermione nodded.

"Then we'll need to talk to Kreacher" she stated, her hand found his and gave it a squeeze. Sirius' face hardened slightly over the house elf's name.

"I hate that bloody elf," he spat out. "He was always the first one to tell my parents if I step a toe out of line. He's as mad as they are when it comes to blood purity."

Hermione reached up and places one hand on his jaw, stubble pricking the palm of her hand.

"You've got to"

Sirius grimaced. As much as he hated the elf, his brother's life meant more to him than that.

"KREACHER!" He roared out, grateful that everyone else was down in the orchard enjoying the sunshine. A moment passed and with a crack a grumpy faced house-elf stood in front of them.

"Master Sirius," the house-elf stated, with obvious disdain as he bowed slightly. "Kreacher has not seen you since Mistress taked you off the family tree"

"Hello Kreacher," Sirius spat, with equal scorn. "I need you to do something for me."

"Kreacher will not help the blood traitor son. Master Sirius broke the Mistress' heart when he left the most noble house of Black"

"She'd have to have one in the first place for it to break. Regardless, you'd do it if you knew it meant you'd be helping Regulus. To keep him safe"

Kreacher pondered this statement.

"Master Regulus does the most noble house of Black proud. Mistress says he is earning special places with the Dark Lord."

Sirius paled slightly. Swallowing, he looked at Hermione before lowering himself to the elf's level.

"Well then, this is what I want you to do"


	19. Chapter 18

"HERMIONE!" Lily called out. Hermione poked her head out of the Potter library

"LILY!" she screeched back. Lily ran up the main stairs to her friend.

"Quick, I need help" grabbing her hand she dragged her to the room she was staying in. "I don't know what to wear tonight!"

Hermione looked around the room; there were items of clothing strewn across the bed, around the floor there was even a skirt hanging of the ceiling light.

"Your closet appears to have vomited everything across the room; I didn't know they could do that." She said faintly looking at the mess before her.

"Hermione, please" the red head whined; "I don't know what to wear to this bloody dinner"

"I thought you didn't care what your sister and her bloke thought of you?"

"I don't, but James is coming" she stressed.

"You have a very nice underwear collection, maybe start with that?" Hermione suggested picking up a delicate, lacy undergarment. Lily snatched in from her fingers and scowled at her.

"Well what colour do you want to wear?" she tried again. Lily looked around the room.

"Green? Blue? I'm not sure"

Hermione scanned the contents of the cupboard, or rather the floor. She picked up a cocktail length black dress with a classy v-neck and ruffled hem.

"How about this?" she asked tentatively. Lily looked at the dress and back to Hermione

"How is it that I've spent almost all day looking for a dress and you can find one in less than 5 minutes?"

"Umm, dress radar?" Lily gave her a hug and took the dress from her.

"Thank you" she said as she took off for the bathroom.

"I'll put some of this away shall I?" she asked the retreating girl

"If you don't mind, that'd be wonderful" came the reply.

Hermione packed away Lily's clothing and ensure that everything went back in its place before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

James and Remus were playing chess on the countertop, or to be specific; Sirius and James were trying to beat Remus at chess. The three of them were drinking butterbeer while James waited for Lily; his suit jacket hanging off the back of one of the chairs. Hermione stood behind her brother and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"How's it going?" she asked

"I'm winning" he said with a small grin, James and Sirius all but sweating with the amount of concentration they were putting in.

"You always win." She stated, taking a sip from his drink.

"Is Lily ready yet?" James asked her, looking up from the game.

"Soon," she replied with a smile. Hermione watched the three of them play with a smile playing on her lips.

"Check mate" exclaimed Remus after 5 minutes. James looked at the board trying to see if the werewolf was mistaken.

"Dammit!" he cried out, while Sirius dropped his head to the counter with a resounding, 'thunk'.

"It's just a game" Hermione tried to comfort him, rubbing his back. Sirius pouted at her

"It's the tenth game we've lost in a row this afternoon," came the sulky answer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said Lily from the doorway. The four of them looked up at her. She was wearing the black cocktail dress that Hermione picked out and left her hair out, she looked stunning. Hermione looked over at James; whose mouth was wide open; she nudged Sirius so he'd catch the current state of his best friend. Grinning, Sirius put an arm around James' shoulder and pushed his jaw shut for him.

"You're going to catch flies like that, Prongs." Re-adjusting his glasses James grinned at him sheepishly before walking towards Lily.

"You look beautiful" he managed to croak out; Lily blushed and giggled at him lightly.

"You don't look to bad yourself" was her reply and Remus handed James his jacket. After quick goodbyes the two of them left both with very large smiles plastered across their faces.

Sirius sniffed loudly as the door closed behind them

"Our ickle Jamie's all grown up" he said brushing away a fake tear, while Remus snorted.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh, can we have that round thing with the cheese on top?" Sirius said quickly

"You mean a pizza?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah one of those, or three and with pineapple on it!" he said excitedly. Hermione shook her head, grinning. Taking his hand she walked out the door with him, with Remus in tow as they set off for the small pizza shop that sat on the outskirts of the town.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

It was late when the three of them returned to the Potter house and the lights were on inside.

"I guess James and Lily are back" Remus said pointing to the house. Sirius smirked lightly.

"I hope we aren't going to interrupt anything" he said, his eyes lighting up mischievously. Hermione sighed and knocked on the front door quite loudly before opening it. The house was silent as they walk through the entry.

"Something wrong" Hermione stated quietly, taking hold of Sirius' hand. They walked through to the lounge and saw James sitting by himself, with what looked like a small tumbler of fire whisky. Remus cleared his throat loudly as they approached him.

"What are you doing drinking without me?" Sirius asked him good naturedly. James shook his head.

"The dinner, was without a doubt the worst thing I've ever been to in my whole life" he said sadly, "I'd rather eat Stinksap than experience it again."

"Where's Lily?" Hermione asked her eyes wide with concern.

"Probably still crying in her room," came the reply, "I really think I fucked this up"

Hermione left the boys to comfort James and help him consume the fire whisky, normally she might say something about underage drinking; but it seemed tonight called for it. She rapped timidly on the door, calling out for Lily. When no reply came, she gently opened it; peering inside.  
Lily was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She had changed into old pyjamas, her eyes rimmed red from crying; she looked up as Hermione pushed the door further open.

"Want to talk?" Hermione asked her, her own brow furrowed with worry and concern. Lily nodded, shifting slightly to provide her with a place to sit on the bed.

The two sat there in relative silence, Lily sniffing occasionally. Hermione had one arm wrapped around Lily's shoulders. Eventually Lily took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"The dinner was terrible" she said lamely, her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Yes, James mentioned it downstairs" Lily nodded in agreement.

"James was poking fun at Vernon, Petunia's fiancé, most of it went over his head but he got the idea. And then they were talking fast cars versus racing brooms. Which didn't go over well because of our 'unnatural-ness'," Lily took a breath.

"And Vernon suggested that 'We' shouldn't be living off the benefits from the muggle government, but what else could be expected from a group of unemployed, social miscreants. So James hit back with the Potter family fortune and that just seemed to anger that man more. Evenually the two of them left the restaurant, but not before giving me an invite to their wedding, which I won't be a part of and I'm only being invited because I happen to be related." Her lower lip trembled as she held back her tears.

"So you're angry at James?" Hermione asked after a moment's silence. Lily shook her head

"Not really, I suppose any wizard would've gotten along with them much the same as he did. But I'm dragging him along to this wedding. I'm not going alone, and he'll have to just suffer through it" she said a little bit stronger and with an air of finality. Hermione gave the girl a tight hug.

"I'm sorry the night was terrible for you" Lily shrugged in response.

"It was probably going to happen sooner or later, Petunia and I have been growing further apart since I got accepted into Hogwarts."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Come on, we better go and see if the boys have drunk all the fire whisky in the house or not" she said as she stood up from Lily's bed.

"They're drinking?"

The two walked downstairs, Remus was sitting on the couch looking on in amusement as James and Sirius waltz around the lounge.

"How much did they drink?" Hermione asked in shock. Remus pointed at the coffee table where two large empty bottles sat.

"One each, Sirius wanted to catch up." He stated. "Anyway, I'm off to bed, you two can handle babysitting these guys right?" he finished with a yawn. Hermione slapped her brother's arm as he walked away and joined Lily in laughing at the two boys in front of them.

Sirius spotted the two of them and broke away from James and took Hermione in his arms, leading her into dance.

"Dance with me darling" Hermione giggled at him.

"Sirius, you're making me dizzy"

"Yes, I am indeed adorable" he slurred, his eyes unable to focus on her properly. James had sat down on the floor, unable to continue standing. He eyes managed to find Lily.

"I'm sorry I ruined the dinner" he yelled at her. She smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm dragging you to their wedding so you can make up for it" James sat there as the words sunk in.

"Aww shit" he muttered as he leaned to far back and smacked his head into the wooden floorboards. Lily snorted delicately as she helped him off the floor.

"Come on, let's put you to bed." She said, as she struggled to get him standing.

"You're coming to bed with me?" He said, looking at her in surprise, "I don't know who you are lady, but I have a girlfriend! And she's so beautiful and you can't tempt me, you...you temptress!" he exclaimed loudly with wild arm gestures. Hermione laughed as Lily calmly convinced James she had no intention of breaking up him and his girlfriend. She led him up to his room leaving Sirius and Hermione alone, Hermione still trying to stop Sirius from spinning her around.

"Pads, seriously; I need you to stop spinning" he giggled at her.

"I'm Sirius and I'm Padfoot," he said proudly, as he stopped spinning; much to her relief.

"Yes, you are. And it's time for bed" she stated leading him upstairs.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" he complained. Hermione sighed, as she led Sirius to his room. Once in there Sirius threw himself on the bed; and tried to kick his shoes off. Hermione untied the laces on his boots and put them in his cupboard. He proceeded to tear the buttons off his shirt in his attempt to remove it and somehow managed to get his jeans off, while she did this. On turning back around she was faced with a very drunk Sirius Black in nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

"You need to get into bed" she said, her mouth was dry. Regardless of his current state, his mostly naked lean form was making it very hard for her to think straight.

"Tuck me in?" he asked as he tried to navigate the bed sheets. She pulled back the covers for him and no sooner had he lain down, his arms were around her waist pulling her to him; causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Stay?" he asked burying his face into her curls. Hermione sighed, she didn't want to fight him in his drunken state, and was quite happy to lay down next to him, even though he was nearly naked and she was still fully clothed.

"Okay, I'll stay," was her reply as she covered the both of them with the sheets, and waving his wand in order to get the lights.

"I love you, Vix" he mumbled into her hair, his arms still wrapped protectively around her. She smiled, snuggling into his embrace.

"Love you too." She stated quietly, hoping that she might be able to wake up early enough to get back to her own room.

_A/N_

_Big thanks to 'Miss-Potterhead17', 'TheAngelOnYourRight', 'Theta-McBride', 'HT188', 'Icetail1r', 'Lanasaurus' and 'BabeMalfoy' for your reviews._


	20. Chapter 19

Hermione woke the next morning with a hand inside her bra. A very large male hand, fingers curled around her breast. She twisted her head around to see Sirius sleeping soundly next to her, his hair fallen gracefully across his face.

She blushed at the intimacy of his current hold, even though he wasn't aware of it. The clock on the wall told her it was almost 10, she'd slept in longer than she intended. Peeling away her boyfriends' hand, maybe she'd be able to sneak back to her room hopefully without anyone realizing. Sirius grunted in his sleep as she finally dislodged his hand, however with it now free it found its way to her waist, pulling her close to him. He struggled to open his eyes and focus on her face.

"Good morning" He mumbled the ghost of a smile on his lips. She returned the smile, eyes widening a little when she realized exactly how close all of him was.

"I have to go back to my room" she whispered to him, pushing his hair from his eyes. Sirius scrunched up his face at the idea of her moving away and pulled her into a tighter embrace, she could feel him pushing against her thigh through her jeans. Her smile grew as she tried to wriggle free from his hold.

"Mmmm, yeah keep doing that, it's rather enjoyable" he said, pushing himself closer to her. She slapped his arm at his audacity, he chuckled throatily in response; the sound sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Come on Sirius, someone's going to find us" she urged trying to pry his arms open.

"It's a bit too late for that" said a very unhappy voice from the door. Sirius sat up, drawing his wand from his bedside. Remus stood at the door, glaring at his mate.

"What the fuck, Padfoot!" he yelled after a moment's pause. Hermione climbed from the bed and stood in front of her brother.

"Remmy I don't know how this looks to you right now, but you need to calm down" she tried to sooth his temper placing a hand on his upper arm. It took Remus a moment or two before he noticed that his sister was still in the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing last night. His breathing started to even out as his brain was able to process the fact that his sister had not been doing anything with Sirius other than sleeping.

With a curt nod to his twin, Remus left the doorway. Hermione sighed loudly at his departure, and a barely dressed Sirius clambered out of bed.

"That could've gone worse" he said, pulling Hermione to his chest. Her fingers splayed across his chest, Hermione inhaled his scent.

"I think I've been ignoring him too much" she said sadly. Sirius looked down at her with a confused look on his face.

"The holidays are almost over and it's been a case of I'm with you or we're all together in a big group. We're going back to school at the end of the week and I haven't spent much time with him, one-on-one." She explained, "It's always been him and me, since we were little, and now it's him, everyone else and me."

"So you're going to be spending the day with him" it was more a statement than a question. Hermione smiled at him broadly. He cupped her face in his hands before giving her a searing kiss. Hermione felt her legs become unsteady, and grabbed onto his forearms for support.

"If you keep that up I won't be able to think straight," she murmured as he pulled away gently. He smirked at her, brushing soft curls away from her face and staring into her amber eyes.

"Go on, get out of here; or else I won't let you leave" he said, letting her go.

"Love you" she called out, with a small wave, as she left his room.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

Hermione and Remus spent the day outside. Mostly talking about books, and what they had read recently. They roamed the extended grounds connected to the Potter residence for a few hours, Hermione picking flowers every now and then – sticking her tongue out at her brother when he pointed out they were actually weeds not flowers.

"So you and Sirius," Remus said finally. Hermione looked up at her brother; his face didn't show anger or disbelief like it did the first time this conversation occurred. Looking down at the flowers in her hand she pulled off some of the dead leaves attached.

"Yep, it's still happening. And we're quite happy too" Remus looked back at his twin, shaking his head slightly and running his fingers through his hair.

"Even though I know it's happening, and I respect you decision – really. It's just hard. You're still my little sister. And I know you need to make your own decisions and all that, it just doesn't sit right all the time."

"We love each other, Remmy"

"Love?"

"Yes, love"

"Okay, and trust me; it took a lot not to hit him this morning. A lot" he emphasized, brows raised.

"What would Gunther say to his dad and his uncle not getting along. He'll be so upset" Hermione said smiling. Remus snorted, laughter in his eye he appraised his sister.

"Is that really the name you're going to keep taunting me with?"

"You got a better suggestion?" she struck back, completely straight faced.

"Umm…anything!" he cried out. The two of them laughed loudly, arms wrapped around each other as they walked. Five minutes of silence later, Remus stopped.

"What happens if it's a girl?" He asked curiously, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm tossing up between Mildred and Gertrude," again completely straight faced. He smiled at her widely, and pushed a kiss into her hair.

"I feel very sorry for any future children you should have"

"I'll rely on you so they have a sense of what is normal in their lives"

"Yes, a werewolf providing children with a view of what's normal; sounds about right"

Hermione bumped Remus with her hip before turning to face him, a serious look on her face.

"Dark times are happening around us Remus. There isn't anything normal about that, and I think once we reach the other side there will be a different kind of normal for everyone of our world."

Remus appraised his sister, his brow furrowed with worry. He always saw her as a little girl; he realized in that moment that her childhood was practically over.

"Mione, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about" she said quietly.

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

The rest of the week past quickly and it was September first before they knew it. Mr Potter had been able to organize Ministry cars to pick up the 5 of them at 10 o'clock.  
They arrived at Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare, pulling their trunks onto trolleys as they made their way to the barrier. Sirius was pushing both his and Hermione's trunks, she and Lily just behind; discussing what their final year had install for them and James and Remus behind with the latter trying to explain the best way to place chess.

Hermione was not watching where they were going while chatting to Lily as they travelled towards the train. Sirius stopped suddenly, his back ridged. Hermione grabbed onto Lily's arm to stop herself from falling backwards

"Sirius? What's going on?" she asked as she peered around him. His brother was standing less than 10 feet away with, who could only be his, and Sirius'; mother. Mrs Black looked at Sirius with what could only be described as disgust. Her clothes showed much older designs, while her salt and pepper hair was pulled back from her face in an intricate knot. It showed in her clothing, her posture, her very facial expression that she was from money and looked down on anyone who didn't belong to her esteemed world of blood purity. She may have been a beauty once, but she looked more like a hag now.

"Blood traitor" she spat as Sirius, who merely smirked in response.

"Hello mother" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're no son of mine," she stated raising herself to her full height, though she was shorter than him. "You abandoned family values to traipse around with other traitors and filth." She looked at the others viciously, her eyes lingering on Remus and Lily.

"This is what that school lets in these days. Half-breed degenerates and common filth. And you associate yourself with these types. Regulus is my only son, and he does a fine job upholding the family name" she finished, gesturing to her second born; or more precisely – his left arm. Regulus looked pale, much paler than he usually did. The haunted look about him said he had seen things no 16 year old should ever see.

Sirius eyed his brother, repulsed at what the woman he had once known as mother was alluding at. James stepped forward, wrapping his fingers around Sirius arm, his other hand on his back and steered him away. Mrs Black spitting on the ground as he walked past.

"Don't let her get to you Padfoot." James whispered in his ear, "She's not worth the hassle. None of them are."

Sirius eyes were dark, and he chose to remain silent as the boarded the train. The group found a compartment easy enough, though Hermione stopped Sirius from entering. The two of them stood in the hall, Sirius still scowling from the encounter of his family.

"Sirius, are you okay?" She asked him in a small voice, gently touching the side of his face. He lifted his eyes to hers, a mixture of anger and sadness painted on his expression.

"He's one of them Vix" he said, his voice heavy with disappointment.

"You don't know that for sure"

"She practically spelled it out; it would be less obvious if she was wearing a shirt that said 'My kid's a Death Eater' on it!" She grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"We'll get him back Sirius" she stated, "It's going to be okay, we're going to work this out and you are going to get him back"

Sirius nodded, still feeling morose about the whole situation. His little brother was a Death Eater and he was going to die this year unless they did something. He grasped onto Hermione's hand like it was his life line. She was the only thing at that moment stopping him from searching the train for his brother and beating the crap out of him for being so stupid.

_A/N_

_Hey guys. Quick thanks to 'CGinny', 'SweetEyesWideOpen', 'TheAngelOnYourRight', 'Alizarin098' and 'Icetail1r' for your reviews_

_It was brought to my attention that I was ignoring Remus, so this was just a bit of filler more than a proper chapter, to fix that situation. I will try to keep him in the loop a bit more._

_As for who I'd have for Sirius Black; I'd pick Michiel Huisman or maybe Ben Barnes. The latter would be more of a second choice._

_Saving the world….it's going to happen. I have big plans for the next few chapters, along with some more filler bits and pieces – but even so BIG PLANS_

_Much love guys!_


	21. Chapter 20

November 1977

As the months grew colder, Hermione began to grow more anxious. She knew that soon Voldemort would be hiding away the locket and would call on Regulus to aid him through Kreacher. Hermione kept an eye on the younger Black when she could, which was usually only during meals.

He regularly looked pale and sickly. When not in class he spent time with Snape, but mostly shied away from everyone else.

The threat outside the walls of Hogwarts was continuing to grow as the families of students went missing or showed up dead. The halls were not as lively as the used to be, and students travelled in tight knit groups between classes

The first Hogsmeade visit was coming up and the school was excited as it could be with all that was happening around them. Lily and James would be absent to attend Lily's sister's wedding. They chose to forego the trip choosing to amble mindlessly around the grounds. Remus didn't understand why but walked with them anyway.

Regulus had left the school 2 days previous without reason. They did not know where to go from here, Regulus was needed in order to find the next Horcrux and not knowing what was happening outside the walls worried both of them.

They had completed a lap of the lake and there was a loud crack. Turning quickly they saw Kreacher looking older than either of them recalled standing there. They ran to him and Hermione asked quickly

"Has it happened Kreacher?" The elf eyed her cautiously

"Yes, Kreacher has been with the Dark Lord. Master Regulus helped Kreacher and now he wants Kreacher to take him to where he was."

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other, wide eyed. Remus looked between the elf, his sister and his friend.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked them

"Kreacher, I need you to take us there first. We need to be there before Regulus" Hermione said urgently.

The house elf raised an eyebrow before offering his hand.

"Kreacher will take you there now, and then he will need to go get Master Regulus."

"What?! 'Mione, no. Tell me what's going on!" Remus demanded. Hermione looked at her brother, with shock and sadness

"Sorry Remmy," she said as she blast him with a stunning spell and then proceeded to cast a full body bind on him.

They reached out and took the elf's bony hand and with a crack the left the grounds at Hogwarts.

They reappeared in a darkened cavern, the sea could be heard outside crashing against the rock. No sooner had they arrived, Kreacher left to get Regulus.

"Where are we?" Sirius called out, trying to steady himself against one of the walls.

"I'm not sure, but we're close" Hermione answered.

Not even five minutes had passed before Kreacher returned with Regulus. Regulus looked at the two of them in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled at Sirius.

"I'm here to help you"

"Well clear off, I don't need you"

"The hell you don't, you don't even know what you're fucking doing!" Sirius yelled back. The both of them drawing their wands, but Hermione was faster.

"Protego!" she called out, placing the shield between them; forcing them away from each other.

"Sirius, can you wait over there please?" she asked. Sirius frowned and moved forward.

"I mean it Sirius, don't make me force you." Sirius grunted in response and stalked off towards the other end of the cavern.

Regulus eyed her with suspicion. She lowered her hands and moved towards him slowly.

"Regulus, I know what you're trying to do. Trust me when I say that you will need help"

"Why would I need help from someone like you" he sneered

"Because it's the only option you've got," she retorted hotly. "Look you do what you need to do in there, fine. But I bet you don't have an option for getting out of here alive, or what Kreacher is going to do with that locket once you give it to him do you?"

Regulus looked at her in shock. He didn't know how she knew, but it was clear she'd put more thought into it than he did.

"I know you and Sirius don't see eye to eye, but the reason he's here is to make sure you get out of this alive, not just to try and bring down Voldemort."

Regulus looked up to where his brother was now pacing.

"Okay fine," he said "but I'm drinking that potion in there, not you and not him either."

"Fine"

They walked back towards Sirius, who in turn walked towards them when he saw they had finished talking.

"So we're doing this then?" Sirius asked, looking between the two of them

"Sure, why not" said an unimpressed looking Regulus. Kreacher pointed to the correct section of wall and Regulus proceeded to cut his hand and smear the blood on the rocky surface.

"Ladies first?" Regulus offered, stepping out of the way to let Hermione through.

Hermione peered into the darkness of the cave, Sirius on her right and Regulus on her left. The Black's house elf Kreacher lurked around Regulus' knees, appearing vaguely annoyed.

"Lumos," Hermione lifted her wand into the darkness, emmiting a small beacon of light before them.

"We need to make this quick," Sirius murmured under his breath. "That body bind will only hold Remus for an hour at most."

Discomfort ran through Hermione's veins. She hated that she had subdued her brother in such a barbaric fashion, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

Regulus walked to the edge of the pitch black lake, pulling a chain from the water and encouraged a boat to appear from the depths with a tap of his wand. Kreacher shifted uncomfortably.

"Master Regulus should not be here," the house elf croaked. "Master Regulus should be at home where he is safe."

He looked down on the elf with a sad smile.

"Mistakes must corrected, Kreacher. I must atone for my mistakes."

The boat lazily came to the edge, all three of them walked towards it and made to enter the vessel. Sirius turned to Hermione.

"No, you're staying here."

"Like hell I am, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. You can stay on shore."

Sirius eyed his brother, hoping for some form of support.

"It doesn't matter to me, I was planning on doing this alone" voiced the younger Black, as he pushed hair from his eyes.

"That boat doesn't look like it'll hold all of us," Sirius said pointedly.

"Well you're the biggest, so you can stay here" Hermione challenged.

Regulus sighed, they would be here all night if something didn't happen soon.

"How about you both go in the boat and Kreacher can apparate me over there?"

Sirius mulled the option over, he knew there was no way that he would keep Hermione away. Even though the thought of her being in any danger made him sick to his stomach he agreed with the proposition and climbed into the small sodden boat after her.

The island in the middle of the black glass lake was barely big enough for the three of them plus the house elf. Kreacher stared at the pedestal in the middle, the potion within faintly glowing green.

"There Master Regulus, that is where the Dark Lord put it. He hides it in there, and he made Kreacher drink so he could"

They all stared into the stone bowl. Sirius pointed his wand at the potion in an attempt to empty it. Nothing happened.

"It must be drunk," Hermione whispered looking at the potion with shock and trepidation. Her fingers reached out for the goblet, but her fingers grasped air. Regulus had already seized it and was half way through his first cup full. His body shuddered as the contents hit his stomach.

He turned to Kreacher.

"Make sure I drink all of it Kreacher, that's an order."

Ignoring Sirius' protests and fending him off, Regulus finished another goblet full. Hermione held Sirius back.

"He wants to do this Sirius. Don't worry, we won't leave him here." She assured him as they watched Regulus empty the goblet again.

After his sixth or seventh Regulus slumped to the ground shaking. Tears poured from his eyes while Kreacher refilled the goblet.

"Kreacher make it stop," he cried to the elf. "Please!"

"Master Regulus must drink" was the croaked reply as another goblet was pressed to the boys lips. Hermione crouched behind Regulus holding him up, a feat in itself considering how small she was to him in comparison.

Regulus continued to sob, and Kreacher continued to pour the potion down his master's throat. Regulus' cries varied from "I'm here, please, I am here" to "not them, they're innocents. Please don't hurt them."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I can't let him do this to himself," he said

"You have to; he needs to do this for himself. Besides I don't know what will happen if you take over." Hermione said reaching out to hold Sirius hand. He took it an sat on the ground next to her.

Kreacher dutifully continued to force the potion onto Regulus. After what seemed an eternity with Regulus' screams echoing around the cave, the elf reached the bottom. Sirius stood quickly looking into the bowl. At the bottom was the locket, which he quickly scooped out.

"Water," Regulus gasped.

"As soon as we're out," Hermione assured him, searching the boy's pockets for the fake locket. She handed it to Sirius who placed it into the bowl, as he stuffed the Horcrux into his pocket. The bowl refilled itself the moment the last of the chain on the fake hit its bottom.

Hermione turned to Kreacher who was moving towards the lake with the goblet.

"Kreacher, don't. We need you to take us back to Hogwarts."

"Kreacher needs to get Master Regulus water"

Sirius reached for the elf a moment too late. The goblet touched the surface on the lake and on contact the wet bodies on Inferi began to pull themselves from the water.

"Give it to him at Hogwarts, we need to leave here now!" Sirius yelled grabbing the elf. With Sirius holding of Kreacher's hands, Hermione thrust both hers' and Regulus' into the elf's free hand as the Inferi grew closer.

She pointed her wand at them and screamed an _Incendio _at them as they vanished.

_A/N _

_Yes, I'm here. I still exist. I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been very busy with other work and school, I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep you updated. _

_I have done some re-writing on the previous chapters. Mainly 11 through to 19 (because I changed some of the plot points.) But the prologue through to 10 have also been looked over and some grammatical errors have been corrected and a few extra sentences which don't make up for much over that many chapters. _

_Thanks for all the new reviews, favourites and followers. I hope to update again soon, and not leave you all in the lurch again. _

_Much love. _


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione, Sirius and Regulus slammed into the ground beside the lake exactly where they had left. Remus was still lying on the ground where Hermione had cursed him. Sirius was up first, dragging his brother to the lake to get him some water, and Kreacher followed; still holding the goblet from the cave.

Hermione raced over to her brother undoing the body bind, she had left him in. It didn't take him long to come around.

"Damn it; Hermione!" he yelled at her, "What on earth is going on? Where did you go?" She didn't stop to answer his question, as soon as he was sitting she ran over to Sirius to help him support Regulus; who was trying to drink the entire contents of the lake.

"What do we do with him?" Sirius asked, as Regulus slowed his drinking down. "We can't take him to the hospital wing; we'll get too many questions."

"Take him to the shack; we can fix him up there"

"What the hell happened? What happened to him? WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"Please Remmy, not now. Please just help us," Hermione called to him, the worry in her voice evident.

Remus, who was now on his feet, though still looking furious, helped lift Regulus out of his sitting position in the lake.

"I hope you plan on telling me exactly what is going on" he exclaimed crossly, aiding Sirius in half carrying his brother across the grounds. At least there was the benefit that most of the students were at Hogmeade so there were no witnesses to the four of them making their way to the Whomping Willow.

Hermione nodded vaguely. As they approached the tree she changed to her Animagus form in order to press the knot in the trunk. They dragged Regulus down the tunnel to the shack.

Sirius and Remus lay him against one of the broken beds as Hermione ran to the safety cupboard where Madame Pomfrey stored potions for Remus' post transformation state. Grabbing a pep-up potion she gently poured the contents into Regulus' mouth. Once he finished they left him to rest and went to sit in the broken down living area.

"So which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?" Remus demanded, "Or do I have to try and get it out of the elf?"

Hermione had completely forgotten that Kreacher was still with them. He was standing at the door that lead to wear Regulus was sleeping, looking in on his young master.

"We went to find something" Hermione stated vaguely.

"Yep, figured that. What were you going to find?"

"Umm…a thing"

"For?" Remus pressed, still looking ridiculously angry.

"WehadtofindthisthingthatisgoingtohelpusdefeatVoldemort" She finished quickly, stringing all the words together.

"What?!"

Hermione sighed and looked at Sirius who just shrugged and asked Kreacher to go keep an eye on Regulus, which he seemed quite happy to do. Hermione looked at her brother, inhaled deeply and launched into an explanation of whom, what, where and why.

Remus' brow remained furrow throughout the whole thing, as she explained Horcruxes, the future, how she knew and why Regulus was passed out in the next room. Hermione finished and it seemed like forever before Remus chose to say something.

"How could you put yourself in that much danger?" the anger now lowering in his voice.

"I had to; it was this or sit back and watch you all die. What would you have done?"

Remus rubbed his face in his hands.

"You could've got yourself killed!"

"I was careful, and I know what I'm doing. Please Remmy, you need to have faith in me"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, saddened at the thought that his twin didn't believe in him, didn't trust him.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone to be honest," she answered truthfully; "Sirius just chose that time to be ridiculously observant"

"I thought she'd been sniffing ink" Sirius muttered from somewhere to Remus' left, but he kept his eyes on Hermione.

"So I take it you have three of these things now?"

"Horcruxes? Yes, we have three of them, and there are two left" Remus mulled that information over.

"And where are they exactly?"

"One is with Voldemort and the other is in the Lestrange family vault"

Remus let out a large breath.

"Okay and you intend to get these how? You just gonna walk up to him and be like 'Excuse me, Mr. Dark Lord, wondering if I can borrow your diary?'"

"I don't know, we're just doing one thing at a time," Hermione said quietly

"Well that's the most ridiculous half cocked plan I've ever heard. You're smarter than this Hermione. How on Earth do you plan to do all this, are you going to be the one to sneak into Voldemort's house and steal his diary from under his pillow?"

"I will get them; it'll stop him from hurting more people. Maybe I don't have a plan yet but I will work something out" She stated, standing up and reclaiming her voice.

"I might be able to help with those" came a voice from behind them.

The three of them turned around, Regulus was out of bed. Still looking very pale and leaning on the door frame for support.

"You want those last few things….I might be able to help you get them"

HGSB HGSB HGSB HGSB

It was almost night before the four of them left the Shrieking Shack. Regulus had filled them in with as much information as he could, as well as the interesting information that he was able to access the Lestrange vault once a fortnight.

"Bella does not like having Rodolphus in charge of their books, she thinks he's thick. So I do it for her, in exchange for other favours when I choose to call on them"

It was a shock to him that Voldemort had made more than one Horcrux. He had been made privy to the locket, but Bellatrix was not aware that the cup that had been given to her to hide away was anything more than trinket that the Dark Lord had chosen to give her in recognition of her loyalty.

Regulus was due to visit the vault the following week; he organized with them to meet them back near the willow with Kreacher after the visit. As far as the school was aware Regulus was no longer attending, so it would seem off if he came up to the school with them. Bidding him goodnight as he disapparated with Kreacher; Hermione, Remus and Sirius made their way up to the castle.

When they reached the common room, they found James sitting in front of the dying fire.

"Oi, where have you three been?"

"Out and about" Sirius replied, shrugging.

"Where's Lily" Hermione asked, noticing that the red head was not in sight. James gestured at the staircase that led to the girls' dorms.

"Having a shower. Going to bed. We got back about half an hour ago. The wedding was shite."

"Do tell," encouraged Sirius sitting down next to James. Remus and Hermione sat down on the armchairs available.

"Well, Lily wasn't allowed to be bridesmaid – you all knew that. Cause her sister is a lunatic who thinks being a witch is disgraceful," he began; "So the grooms' sister was bridesmaid instead. She looked exactly like her brother, just in a dress; so that was terrifying.

"Then at the reception Lily tried to go and congratulate her sister, who ignored her. And the idiot she married carried on telling everyone I was some crap magician. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that Lily was there I would've jinxed him something horrid"

Sirius used some choice words to describe Lily's new brother-in-law, and with that Hermione decided that it was time for her to go to bed as well.

HGSB HGSB HGSB

The rest of the week went by boringly enough. The only exciting things to happen were the preparations for their N.E.W.T's, which was exceedingly dull in general. Finally Saturday came; Lily dragged James to the library to do some homework, and the other three disappear out onto the grounds.

They sat out by the lake, waiting for Regulus. Remus checked his wristwatch several times to see if it was still working.

After what seemed like an age, there was a loud crack. Kreacher and Regulus appeared beside the lake. Regulus had more colour in his face than he had at the start of the school year, but was still very pale. The teen ran over to them quickly dropping to the ground, checking around to make sure no one was looking.

"I got it," he said quietly putting a small bundle on Hermione's lap. Hermione didn't have to open it to know that it was the fourth Horcrux, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. She could feel its magic permeating through the brown cloth.

"There is a copy in the Lestrange vault. Bellatrix keeps it on a high shelf, so she'll never be close enough to check whether it is the real thing or not."

"Thank you," Hermione gasped throwing her arms around the younger boys' neck. Regulus flinched slightly, not used to human touch, but managed to relax under Hermione's grip.

"Umm, Vix, can I borrow my brother for a minute?" Sirius asked tapping her shoulder. Hermione relinquished her grip and the two Blacks got up, and wandered along the edge of the lake.

Remus leant over and took the small bundle from his sister's lap, carefully untying the string around it. The small, dual handled cup glistened in the sunlight.

"So this is a piece of Voldemort's soul." Remus stated, looking down on the innocent cup. Hermione nodded; taking the cup, wrapping it carefully back up and tying the string.

_Four down and one to go_ Her inner voice crowed in delight. Hermione knew they were getting closer to the final target, but yet at the same time further away. The final piece was Voldemort's diary. And no matter how she looked at it she couldn't think of how they would attain it.

For now she watched Sirius and his brother amble around the lake; talking and bonding. There were two triumphs in this moment, so she sat back and enjoyed it. She didn't know how long it would last.


End file.
